Shatters of A Reflection
by 3ndless
Summary: An OC HiE. Jake Muller wanted nothing more then to be accepted in life. But how is supposed to when he was born to parents that abuse and neglect him. And in turn he closed his heart to the world around him. This is going to be in an AU so beware some ponies will be different.
1. Open my eyes

**-Hey everypony! 3ndless back here with a new story once more, and I get the idea that you probably wondering why I keep starting a new story and leaving my other ones un-updated and there. Well the reason being is because I don't having a laptop anymore with all my updates saved on it and my desktop is gone. But anyway, this story is inspired by, Zamairiac's, "Nothing Is Set In Stone," Which is a short story but I recommend you go and read it along with his other MLP fics! And now with further ado, the first chapter of, "The Shatters of a Reflection."**

The Shatters of a Reflection –Chapter 1: Open my Eyes

My name is Jake, Jake Muller. Growing up I always thought there was something more out there for me.

I was the only child of a father who drank since I was able to walk and beat my mother and me almost on a daily basis, a mother who neglected to show me the love and comfort of a parent. My childhood was spent wishing for more than this.

Over time I grew up, and like the old saying. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. My heart was cold. I closed myself off from the world. And in time I was the outcast of my class. I never had friends and when I was younger some of the other kids would bully me.

In a way I guess I should be thankful of my father since all the beating I had to endure made it so I was withstand more pain then others and in time I was stronger than others since I had to fend for myself most of the time.

But the just of it all, I was able to fight them back and won but then I would get in trouble because of what they started and I finished. And when that bastard found out he would beat some sense into me as he put it.

I just wanted to get away. I wanted to leave this place and never come back. I wanted to kill myself and I wasn't even 13 yet.

At that point of my life I was at the lowest point. I would fight with anyone for any reason secretly hoping they would end me. But they never could. I fought and fought but through the countless pain and bloodshed I always came out on top.

I a time I thought I was someone that could never get what they wanted so what was the point of moving on. I had given up hope long ago.

I went home just to find that the one I was supposed to call mother had taken to up and leaving us and he was there drinking once more.

"Come here boy." He said to me. And I didn't I just walked up towards my room. "I said come here!" He shouted and I turned my head to see a bottle being thrown at me. I moved my head to the side in time to see a fist heading right for me.

I grabbed it before it could hit me only to be backhanded by the other hand.

I took a step back and rubbed my face before glaring at him. The bane of my existence.

"You little shit. Do you know your mother left me today?" He shouted in a slur of words. I could smell the Alcohol coming off him. He must have been drinking this whole time.

"And what of it. It's not my problem." I said walking away when he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"You fucking piece of shit! Is that all you have to say! This is your entire fault she left! Going out and getting into fights was that the type of kid I raised!" He shouted at me as he threw another punch but this time I didn't care.

I knocked his fist to the side which was as easy as it was to catch it and I pulled my other hand back and slugged him across the face knocking his head into the wall where I grabbed his collar and pulled up towards me.

"You lost the right to call me your son long ago old man." I said punching him in the face once more, "You think I enjoy fighting! I only fight because you beat me every day since I was able to walk!" I punched him again this time a cut appeared over his eye, "You blamed me for everything! How the fuck is a child supposed to be the reason of your failures!" I shouted as I dropped the hold on his collar and punched him once more this time he was sent flying back on his ass knocked out.

"Tch, you're not worth it anymore. I'm gone. She was right when she said she was leaving your sorry ass. And I am too." I said to him regardless if he could hear me or not.

I went to my room and grabbed what I could before leaving that sorry excuse of a home. I was free now; free to do whatever I wanted. But how come I felt so lost inside.

I wandered for hours. The sun had gone down and it was now night. The streets were barren with no one but me walking along. There was a person every now and then but nothing else.

I came to the forest where I used to go as a child to hide from my parents when I was beaten. It was a place I went to feel safe.

I walked along the path until I came to a fork in the road. For as long as I could remember the right lead to a path in the woods which ended on the other side but the left one lead deeper into the woods.

Never had I once thought of going down the left path until now.

I walked for an hour, it was dark now. No light from the lamp posts and from the looks of it there was none ahead of me. To the longest time I wandered in the darkness.

But then suddenly a light appeared in front of me. It was a faint purple light. But I thought it was just someone playing a prank on anyone walking down the path but the closer I got the more I could see the light was just floating in mid-air.

"What the hell is that?" I muttered as I stopped a few feet away from it. It was something I had never seen before yet it gave me the sense that I shouldn't leave it be, but I had nothing to lose now. I had nothing; no place to call home, no friends, no family….I was alone.

I reached for the light as it suddenly pulsed out this time larger and stronger than before as it engulfed my arm and pain went through me as it was taken in and then I was suddenly pulled in as the pain rushed over me.

I had no idea where I was but I knew one thing I was in pain. My head was throbbing while my body felt that it was burning over an open fire. I forced my eyes open to see that I was falling into a pit of darkness before a light appeared below. It shot out into six lights each with its own colors. A red, blue, green, yellow, pink and the last one purple.

They went flying past me as I heard talking before it stopped and everything flashed in a blinding light before me.

Then the pain came back as I landed against the hard ground face first.

I groaned out in pain as I slowly lifted my head with my sight still blurry but I was able to stand up slowly.

"That was painful." I said shaking my head as I was able to finally make things out. I was in a classroom of some kind. I know because it reminded me of my elementary school room. I noticed there was something off about it but I left it alone at the moment. I needed to figure out what was happening and just how I ended up in a school.

I got up and slowly moved over to the door which was at the top of the class. I opened it and peeked outside. There was a long hallway filled with more doors probably more classrooms. I saw a light near the end of the hall and it turned the corner leaving my sight.

"Looks like there's someone making sure no one is here. I better sneak out as fast as I can before I get caught." I opened the door wide enough for me to get out as I slipped through and closed it behind me. I made sure to move as fast and quiet as I could as I moved down the hall right where I saw the light disappear.

I stopped and peeked around the corner to see the same light heading right back towards me. I mentally cursed my luck as I ducked behind some boxes lying nearby and hide behind them as the light came back around the corner.

I heard the sound of this weird clopping sound as the light got closer.

"Strange, I was sure I heard something falling earlier. But maybe it was just my imagination." The voice said as the light turned the other way and the sound of the weird footsteps began to walk away.

I waited a moment for the sound of the clopping was gone when I peeked out from behind the boxes only to be greeted with a bright light in my face

"Aha! Found yo….oou…" I wondered why his tone went down when the light toned down and I finally got a good look at the person, no that's not the right thing to say, a horse maybe or a pony from the size of it. It was up to my chest maybe a bit taller it I included the horn on its head.

Horn? There was a freaking horn on its head. A unicorn? Really.

"What are you and how did you get into the school!" It shouted this time around but I noticed how its voice was shaky.

I didn't say anything as I turned tail and ran. I ran down the hallway with it chasing behind me.

'Ok what the hell is going on now!' I shouted in my head as I ran towards these two large doors I noticed ahead of me.

I got to them and pushed them open only to have the slam shut nearly taking my hand with it.

I noticed this green hue around the doors as I turned to see the unicorn standing a bit further down the hall panting a bit as its horn was glowing green like the door was.

"Hold it…right…there whatever you are!" It shouted at me but I just placed my hands on the door and tried to force it open but it only budged a little bit before slamming shut again.

"Shit." I whispered as I turned to face the Unicorn and saw it was panting more this time but it was standing still so why… Then it hit me. It must be using something like telekinesis to hold the doors closed so if I break his concentration then it should break the hold on the doors.

So I rushed him as he got color. I quickly grabbed its head and got hold of his horn as suddenly I felt this burning feeling as my hands went numb as soon as I grabbed him. He gasped out as if in pain but it worked the glow on the doors were gone so I dropped him and bolted out of them only to come face to face with city much like the one I lived in only.

It wasn't filled with people but instead ponies.

"Where am I!?"

Tbc-

**Hey everypony! This is just a short story that I wanted to write, but no worries for those that are reading Mark of the Outsider. I will be posting the next chapter soon! But this is something I want to get out of my head first so enjoy this mini-series of a Human in Equestria. **


	2. Seeing is only half of it

Shatter of a Reflection Chapter 2: Seeing is only half of it

It was mid-day. The sun was setting slowly in the background as I looked around to see a few more ponies around me. Only a few but none the less, the little there was staring at me. Before the doors behind me swung open nearly hitting me in the process as the one from before stumbled out of the doors looking drained of energy as he collapsed.

"Somepony help me! This thing attacked me!" He shouted and within seconds the sound of metal banging together was heard. And it came in the form of two large ponies in golden armor.

Both were different colors but the armor they wore was the same. 'Guards? Not good.' I thought as I waited for them to come closer.

"You there! What are you and what did you do to a teacher of the Royal Academy!" One of them shouted at me.

I didn't say anything as I made a break for it. There was no chance in hell I was going to be caught before I found out the hell was going on. I made a break for the opening on the left side of us but one of them had a spear and blocked my path.

"Stop before we are force to-"

I grabbed the spear which I was able to swing around while it was still in the pony's mouth and crashed him into the other one sending both down.

I didn't wait for them to get back up as I was already running away.

My head was going into overdrive as I was trying figure out just what had happened to me.

One moment I was in the forest and the next I was in the classroom of some school for ponies. This was either some messed up dream or something was wrong with me and I was tripping out.

I ran down the cobblestoned street and peered at the building I was running past. They were very much like the ones found on Main St. back home only it was less modern and more pony like.

I saw a corner coming and I made the sharp turn and continued to run when I came to a high class city side of town. It much like the richer side of my city only there were no humans.

"Halt in the name of Princess Celestia!" A voice shouted at me from somewhere.

I looked around to see nothing but the ponies staring at me. 'What?' And then I heard this flapping sound above me.

I looked up to see a group of flying ponies surrounding me.

'No freaking way.' 5 flying ponies flew down and landed around me forming a circle.

"In the name of the Princess. For assaulting two guards and a teacher of the Royal Academy of Gifted Foals. You are hearing by under arrest. Resist and your punishment will be carried out, quick and swift." One of them said as two new ponies joined them two unicorns.

I said nothing as I was only looking for a way out.

I saw a small alley not too far away from where I was. If I could make it to it I might be able to lose them but if they can fly they'll find me in a matter of time.

One only thing to do then, I tied the straps of my bag making them tighter as I looked at the first pony.

He was the one that ordered my arrest. He was moving closer towards me. I waited until it was just an arm's length away before grabbing ahold of him and put him in a sleeper hold as the rest charged me.

I quickly kicked him towards the first few while I dodged the flying pony's charges. I kicked out hitting one of them but then a strange red glow surrounded me.

It became hard for me to move. My body felt like it weighted a ton. I looked around just barely able to move my head. The two unicorns were standing there with their horns glowing red.

'No way am I going to be caught like this!' I felt the strain from the force that was holding me but I fought it. It was my body and I would move it the way I wanted.

Sweat formed on my head as I groaned out as I was slowly moving my legs forward before in one last push I broke my arms and legs free as the hold on me broke but when I broke free a shockwave was sent out throwing all the ponies around me down hard. The two unicorns fell down panting and a small trail of blood coming from their noses.

I felt like I was swimming underwater as it all surround me at once smashing me but I needed to get away. In my daze I forced my legs to move as I stumbled towards the alley as I walked through it and disappeared under its shade.

What the hell did I just do back there?

I wandered for a while. I hid behind dumpsters and old building parts due to the aerial ponies flying overhead. I was forced to move slowly. But this gave me time to think. Where I was and how I got here.

It was hard to think this was all real. I slammed my fist against a wall and I felt pain. I punched it again and again until my knuckles began to bleed slightly.

I only did that to see if this really was a dream.

The sun had long set over the sky and I was hiding once again. There was a close call when I stupidly knocked over a trashcan and the guards were on it in seconds.

I found a nearby underpass in the building waiting for them to leave so I could hurry up and move again. I didn't like to be in tight spots but I had to make do with what I had.

"Hey what are you?" I heard a small frilly voices ask me.

I shoot my gaze down to the ground to see a little purple Unicorn that reached my lower knee. From the sound of its voice it was a girl.

But the strange thing was I noticed that most ponies had different color schemes.

This small one in front of me had a light purple coat with her mane a darker purple with two streaks of pink and light purple running down it.

"I never have seen anything like you before? Are you not from around here because I read about all the creatures in Equestria and I never read anything like you before?" She said with a smile plastered on her face.

I was hesitant. If she could find me then...

"Twilight where are you!" Another voice came closer. And from around the corner a pink pony appeared. Female again only she had a bright pink coat and in her mane three different colors.

Purple, pink and golden highlights. The strange thing was she had her mane and tail tied in a ponytail and a blue ribbon.

For a moment I swore she was human but I quickly shook that thought.

"Twilight there you are! Why did you go running off like that?" She asked the filly who just pointed towards me.

"I found something I have never seen before! Come over and seen it Cadance!" The newly named Twilight said leading Cadance towards me.

She gave a puzzled gasp as she noticed me hiding there. But like the little pony she wasn't as scared but instead curious.

"Oh my, what are you?" She asked but I just stayed quiet.

I looked around and noticed a guard flying above which looked down at the two and began to descend. I cursed my luck once more.

"Hey, hey, hey! Do you understand me?" Twilight asked as the guard landed.

"Excuse me ladies but I must ask that you both return to your homes at once." He said.

"Why?" Cadance asked the guard questioningly

He told her, "A strange creature attacked several ponies and a squad of the Royal guard and even a teacher of the royal academy. It is dangerous and is willing to hurt any pony in it comes across." He finished as the two looked in my direction but it was only a glance.

"Is it by chance a tall being, wearing clothing of some kind?" Cadance asked and the guard nodded.

She looked down at me. She knew I was the one they were looking for. I was ready to fight. I was even about to rush out of my hiding spot to grab the guard before he could get more to come.

But then the uninspected happened.

Cadance lifted her hoof towards the opposite direction I was in, "It went that way not to long ago." She said making me confused.

Was she helping me? Why?

"Thank you ma'am. Now please both of you return home at once." The guard said taking to the skies once more.

They waited a few minutes before she said, "You can come out now. They won't find you here." She said with a soft smile on her face.

And for some reason I felt this urge inside me that I could trust her.

I walked out and they both got a good look at me.

Cadance was about up to my stomach not including her horn which would put her at my chest.

"Oh my! You're hurt!" She nearly shouted out. And I noticed that I was bleeding on my arm.

When did I get hurt? I was completely oblivious to it. But assumed it happened back when I was almost caught back there. I must of have gotten it when I was escaping those guards from before.

But for some reason Cadance rushed over to me, "Please could you lower yourself so I can clean your wounds?" She asked me.

I don't know what compiled me to listen to her. But I did. I kneeled down so we were eye level with each other. She was the same size as I was but she was much shorter than me.

She shuffled around in her rack-sack she had on her back and pulled out a small towel, maybe a handkerchief since it was a like pink color.

She pulled out a bottle and some bandages my guess for Twilight there since she had a bandage of the same color on her right hoof. Was she her sister or something?

"This may sting a little so don't be afraid." She said in a soothing tone which calmed me as she dabbed the wet cloth on my cut which stung like hell but it wasn't enough to make me grunt out for a split second before I fought it down.

Then Cadance proceeded to wipe the wetness away with the dry side of the cloth as she levitated a bandage towards the cut and placed it on. I felt a tickle before it slipped off and fell to the floor.

"Hm? What happened?" She muttered as she got a clean one and did the same thing as before and placed a bandage over my cut and giving me the same tickling feeling as it fell once more.

"Strange. I applied pressure to make it stick yet." She levitated one into her hoofs this time and slowly placed it over my cut this time I felt a light sting as she placed it and it stuck to me this time around, "How weird. I my magic must be acting up again." She said as she placed her things back into her sack as I rubbed the wound.

"Stop that you're going to make it worse." She scolded me and I stopped not wanting to get any more attention pointed at me.

"Thanks." I muttered out as a slow warm smile formed on her face.

"Hey it just said thanks!" Twilight pointed out as she jumped on Cadance's back and smiled at me.

What strange animals. They were just like humans, they acted like them talked like them, but they weren't them.

"I need to leave." I said making her slightly frown.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. I just need to get away from where ever here is." I said standing back up and making sure my back was ok which it was.

I felt a nudge on my hand as looked to see Cadance looking up to me, "Can you explain to me at the least why the Royal guards were looking for you?" She said to me.

I just sighed. I needed to get away before those flying ones came over once again, "I don't know. I was walking through a forest then this purple light appeared before me and I was brought here to where this place is. And those 'Royal guards' just appeared and tried to attack me so I fought back. And then something happened I can't explain it but that thing, magic. I did something and it lashed out against a group of them and is the reason I am being hunted down. Now I need to get out of here before they find me here with you both." I finished off taking a breath.

Cadance just nodded to me and Twilight just had this puzzled look on her face before she yawned which didn't go unnoticed.

"I think I can help you out but I need you to trust me." Cadance said.

"And why should I trust you. Your kind has been trying to attack ever since I got here." I said making her wince at my cold tone but she stood her ground.

"I am different from those ponies. But you want this to change then I am going to need you to trust me."  
She said and I thought for a moment.

I had no idea where I was or where I was going. This place wasn't earth that much I knew since there were no talking animals.

But what have I got to lose. I have nothing here.

"Fine, I'll trust you for now. But if you try anything then funny."

"I won't." She cut me off, "Now, just stay at my side because as long as you're with me they won't try anything. I hope." She said the last part the low but I heard it and she knew I did as a smile appeared on her face, "Hey Twilight, do you wanna be carried by our new friend…" She paused for a moment and looked at me.

"I'm not going to carry her if that's what you're asking." I said waiting for her to start moving.

"She only a foal and a cuter one at that." Cadance said as Twilight started to nod off on her back.

Although I did feel a smile appear on my face as how cute she was I dropped it when Cadance glanced over and noticed it. She only giggled as she started to move out and onto the street. It was nighttime so the streets were somewhat barren but at the same time I could be spotted easier.

But then again I anyone could notice something that was taller than the crowd of ponies.

I stopped before going out into the open. I checked down and up the street and even looked in the sky to make sure it was all clear. I looked over at Cadance who was just giggling at what I was doing.

"I thought I told you that you'd be safe with me silly filly." She joked as she bit down on my sleeve and pulled me along with her.

I stumbled along beside her, "He-Hey! I can walk on my own!" I nearly shouted at her and she just let me go.

"Then keep up slow pony!" She said smiling.

What was this feeling inside me? It was something that I haven't felt in a long time. Was this want it was like to have a friend?

No she not my friend. I don't even know her besides her name. She's only helping me until I can figure out what's happening to me.

Tbc –

**Jake's first encounter with the pony kind was not one he expected, but his second encounter was better in a sense. But what awaits him when he finds out that not everything is as it seems? **

**Next time on Shatter of a Reflection: The means to protect.**


	3. The means to protect

Shatter of a Reflection Chapter 3: The means to protect

**A quick notice for those that I sort of rushed the whole encounter with Cadance and Twilight. Well for that I apologize but Jake isn't very social. And he has a hard time trusting people since he never had friends. Anyone would be. But any who, on with the story! - **

Walking down the cobblestone road was awkward. I was a good foot and a half taller than most of the ponies around me. And they were staring at me.

"How much longer till we get to wherever it is your taking me?" I asked Cadance who was still walking in front of me with a sleeping Twilight.

She just lifted a hoof to her face and shushed me, "It's not that far from here. And don't worry about the looks you're getting." She said as I looked back to her.

I was getting both annoyed and paranoid. If the Royal Guard or whatever they were called found me I was done.

"Just a little further now, just round that Corner." She said as we can to a long road which turned into a large street.

My mind was screaming to runaway but somewhere inside me I wanted to believe her.

I noticed she stopped a few feet away from me. Why did she stop?

I walked up and turned the corner only to be tackled by a black shadow.

I fell back something crashed against the hard ground knocking the wind out of me.

"Ow…" I said trying to get up but my vision was blurry and I wasn't able to move as something grabbed my body and held me down, "What the hell!" I shouted as my vision cleared enough to see I saw a group of flying ponies and some with horns along with a few which had nothing they were normal ponies.

"What the hell do you think your-!" They gagged me with a muzzle that clearly didn't fit my head and they blindfolded me so I wasn't able to see anything, but I could still hear them.

"What are you doing!?" Cadance shouted coming closer from the sound of it, "Let him go! He didn't." She paused as another voice spoke up.

"I should thank you Princess. For not of hint to one of my soldiers we would of never of found this thing. But with your help we were able to trap it!" He said which sent me into a rage.

'She tricked me. She wanted them to find me!' I struggled in their hold breaking free after hitting one of them in the face and kicking the other off me. I was able to stand up once they were off and I felt that some feeling around me once more.

It was as if my body was weighed down but I was able to move. I felt energy flowing into me for some reason. I felt power. I broke out of the hold over me and ripped the muzzle off me and then the blindfold only to see the faces of confusion of the ponies around me.

"What are you?" The nearest one said but I just ignored him and looked at Cadance. She betrayed my trust. She played me for a fool. She led me right into a trap.

So why was she crying.

The look of anguish and pain displayed on her face but I just took a few steps back and broke into a full sprint away.

I needed to escape this place.

But as soon as I turned around I was stopped once more by a glowing light around my body, and once more I broke it allowing me to move but I nearly tripped doing so. But it gave them enough time to tackle me once more.

I was thrown face first into the ground scraping my face against it.

I was mad now. I just wanted to leave without hurting them but now… now I wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Argh!" I pushed off the ground and flipped my body over with the Pegasus on me still as I grabbed its head which he wore a helmet on and slammed his face into my knee making a sickening crunch sound as I let him go and he fell to the ground not moving.

I knew it wasn't dead since the helmet protected it, but they didn't. The rest were pissed now. And they should be. They wanted a fight and I was going to give them one.

"Get it!" One shouted as they charged towards me.

I still had height over them but they had numbers over me. I jumped back as the first one tried to hit me with its back legs but while they were still in the air I quickly grabbed then and swung its body around and tossed it into a few which were heading towards me.

The Pegasus's ones flew at me from above, I dodged them since they were fast, I was able to dodge one and slammed my palm into its side sending it crashing into the ground which made a crack when it landed.

The others flew back up as my body was frozen once more. I was able to peer to my side to see two unicorns with glowing light around their horns which was over my body. I strained my body to move and it did. Little by little I turned and began to walk over to them with their power holding me. I reached out with both my hands and grabbed then by their necks which stopped the flow of energy and I felt more power entering my body.

I noticed they were growing weaker and when I let them go they fell to the ground like rocks and on my hands there glowed this strange light before it disappeared, 'What the hell is this feeling?' I thought as I leaned back and dodged another Pegasus that flew past me.

I jumped back and saw a regular looking heading towards me, so I ran forward to meet it head on. I got up to it and slid down and did a sweeping kick knocking it off its feet and head first into the floor where I throw my body around and kicked it in its side sending it flying towards one of the Unicorns.

I got back up and noticed it was only me and two others left. Both looked to be stronger than the ones I just finished off. They were heavy looking armor and had spears with them both. One was a Unicorn and the other was a regular pony.

"You must really have a death wish beast. Very well, in the name of her Highness we shall end your pitiful life here and now." The Unicorn said taking out its spear with its power as it spun in the air before landing next to him. The other just grabbed it in its mouth, should take that one out first since the other doesn't need to hold it to use it.

I rushed in wanting to finish this off, but when I broke to the right towards the pony with the spear in its mouth it only swung the spear sideways in order to cut me in half had I not ducked under in time.

'Shit that was faster than I thought it would be! Had I hesitated for a second I wouldn't be her-' I was taken from my thoughts as the same pony lunged with the spear its head tilted sideways as it jabbed at me over and over again until I jumped back to give us some space. Sadly I had forgotten about the other one and I was struck by the blunt side of the spear across my back as I cried out in pain.

I was thrown against a wall hard to have the wind knocked out of me once more. Pain gave new meaning to me as I looked up to see the two ponies walking towards me ready to strike out at me.

'I'm not going to die here.' I thought as I felt something inside me breaking free. "Leave me alone!" I shouted out as I throw my arms forward as this pulse went out and flew at the two ponies it threw the regular looking one off its feet and back against a lamppost but the other summoned this shield of some kind that protected him.

"That was magic. How are you able to wield magic!" he shouted at me.

"Magic?" What does he mean I used magic? I had no idea. But there was only one left and I wasn't going down with finishing this.

"Wait!" A new voice came into the picture. Cadance rushed in front of me and stopped. I was still mad at her for what she did but why was she protecting me? "Stop this Commander! He didn't do anything wrong this is all one big misunderstanding!" She shouted at the Unicorn.

I looked ahead only to see the Unicorn glance over to the side as Cadance was engulfed in a green light and pulled away. And I saw a light ahead of me which was heading right for me. I moved to the side as one of the spears was embedded into the wall next to me.

I was safe… or so I thought. I looked at where it was only to see red covering my shoulder and the embedded part of the spear in my shoulder.

I didn't say anything I just moved slightly forward and pain engulfed my entire body. But I needed to get this out of me. I grabbed the other end of the spear and snapped it in half before I felt the worst pain ever as I slowly moved forward and the broken end slid out of my body before I was free.

"Shit that hurts a lot..." I said grasping my shoulder as I looked back towards the Unicorn to see it preparing the other spear by wrapping it in its magic it that was what it was.

'Is this it for me?' I thought. My body was in shock from being impaled.

I saw him throw it at me as things seemed to lose down; I closed my eyes and waited for my end to come.

"No!" I heard Cadance shout out as I opened my eyes to see her jump in front of me.

I watched as the spear neared her and my body just reacted before I know what I did. My body rushed forward on its own just before the spear hit her and my hand pushed her out of the way but in doing so she was saved but I was impaled by the spear in my stomach.

I was thrown back against the wall and stuck there once more. Everything went black after I was hit.

"No!" I heard Cadance shout as two hoofs touched me my eyes fluttered open to see Cadance crying over me. She was trying to move me but it was no use.

I saw two pairs of hoofs pull her away as she struggled to come back to me. Why? Wasn't she trying to get be captured? Why was she in such pain?

I coughed up blood. I even without seeing it, I knew this feeling. This feeling of death coming once more to comfort me as it has so many times before. Only this time it wasn't alone.

I opened my eyes to see a dark field around me. And there standing in front of me was myself. Only he was a grey hint. And his eyes, they were blood red.

But the strangest thing was he was smiling at me. As if my pain was amusing to him. Then everything changed and I was impaled to the wall once again. My body was starting to feel cold.

I took shallow breathes as I forced my eyes open to see the unicorn that impaled me standing there with a look of satisfaction on his face.

I hated that look he gave me. It was just like everyone else. Always under minding me as if I was less than they were.

I slowly lifted my hands up to the spear that was holding me.

"NOOO!" I heard Cadance scream out as I began to pull on the spear as my body slowly moved up it until I was able to pry myself free of it. I was panting as I fell to my knees holding the wound as the wet feeling covered my hands. I glanced up to see the Unicorn standing there before me.

"You don't know when to just give up and die." He said as I lost control.

My right hand shot up grabbing his neck as I used my left to punch in square in the eye. If I was going to die then I was going to at least kick his ass. I punched him again and again until I saw blood was coming from his eye and he was screaming out in pain.

I let go of him as he fell down holding his eye and backed away. I stood there huffing out. My body was slowly falling. I heard Cadance shouting something but my hearing was muffled as the world seemed to shift.

As if time slowed down, I slowly saw the night sky, the stars shining brightly above while the moon with a strange symbol of a pony's head shone there. And the thought came to mind, why did I save her? I didn't know her at all and she lied to me. I would of thought more about it but then something was moving in the sky. I saw this white light glowing as it came closer and closer.

I could make out a horn on its head, and two large wings at its side before my eyes closed for what I thought was the last time.

-**Yeah Chapter three done! Sorry if the battle scene is off I'm not used to writing them so bear with me but anyway, next time on "Shatters of a Reflection: Jake was floating in a void of darkness. The only company he had was his old memories of his so called family. But through it all, a new figure appears in a ball of light. But is that all this light is, or is it something more?" **


	4. Acceptance

Shatters of a Reflection Chapter 3: Acceptance

-**Just a little heads up, if you want to have a good song to listen while reading this chapter then look up, "Most Heartful OSTs Ever : Tears Of Joy," on youtube and play it towards the end of the Chapter, you'll know when to play it. So enjoy!-**

An endless void of darkness, is this all that waits for you when you die? I had been wandering for days walking but never coming to a start or end, just the black fog that surrounded me as I walked around aimlessly.

I wondered if this was even real or not. That maybe I was just at home waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

"So this is how it ends huh?" I asked myself as I stopped and looked up into what should be the sky but instead it was nothing but darkness. No light no nothing.

I closed my eyes and just gave up. What was the use of going on if there was nothing waiting for me, no caring family, no friends, nothing.

"_Wake up."_

I opened my eyes and looked around, "Who said that! Who's there?" I shouted out but there was nothing I looked around me but there was still that void.

"_Where are you?" _

"Hello is anyone there!" I shouted this time I got an answer.

A small flicker of light appeared in the distance away from me. It was only a faint light that lasted no more than a second but I saw it.

I broke into a sprint and ran towards it.

"_Come out now!" _

The voice was getting louder. I could even see the same light before me I was getting closer to it.

"_Jake where are you!"_

I reached out for the light when I realized I knew that voice and I tried to pull my hand back but it was already inside of the light. Then suddenly everything flashed around me blinding me as I appeared in my room.

My room back on Earth.

I looked around the room; there was snow outside the window. I could see my breath something inside me shivered as if this was a memory.

"JAKE!" I heard _His_ voice call my name and I heard something bang in the closet in my room.

'Why does this seem so familiar?' I thought as I walked over to the closet which had no door on it and saw me, but it wasn't me but my younger self.

I, he was bundled up in a large blanket and was shivering. He sneezed and jumped as the door was banged against once more this time opening up and in walked the bastard of a father of mine.

And then the memory came back to me, this was night before my sixth Christmas. I remember because this was when I had gotten sick badly with a high fever. And they, they left me alone to fend for myself as they went out to party.

"There you are you little shit." He said grabbing my younger self's arm and dragging him out of the closet and tossing him against the bed.

"That hurt." He grumbled out and the man just laughed.

"You think that hurts." He said laughing as he pulled his hand back and slapped me him in the face sending him flying into the wall hitting his head.

"Me and the bitch are heading out so stay here and don't try and runaway again or else there will be hell to pay do you understand." He said grabbing my collar and lifting me up to his face.

The younger I nodded weakly fighting off the tears in his eyes as the man dropped him.

"Hey asshole!" I reached out for him but my hand just went through his shoulder and I nearly fell down.

He and walked out of the room slamming it shut behind him.

I just stood there and watched him leave as I heard myself begin to cry. I was hurt, sick and alone. This was when I had almost died because when they came back I needed to go to the hospital which they didn't take me. Instead they gave me medicine and I had to fight of the fever on my own.

You already know the results of what happened since I am here now.

I noticed the scene changing once again, this time I was brought to a small park. There were no kids around and I sat there alone in the sandbox. I saw the woman who should have been my mother talking with a strange looking man who gave her a package and he left.

I watched my younger self get up only to trip over the side of the sand box and fall on the ground getting a small cut over his arm. He began to cry as he got up and walked over to his mother only she paid no mind to him.

"Mommy it hurts." He cried out but she still paid him no mind. It wasn't until she saw some more mothers enter the park that she looked at him. She saw that they were looking at her and she picked him up and patted his back while gathering her things.

That was the only moment I felt loved, even if it was all fake.

As soon as she walked into the door still carrying him she put him down and closed the door. He looked up at her only to be slapped on his face. He was knocked off his feet.

"Get up!" She shouted at him. I watched as she slapped him over and over again saying how embarrassing _she_ was that he made a scene at the park like that. Once more I had to watch as my own younger self was beaten in front of me, and I had to relive the memories I had once forgotten.

"Why am I seeing all this?" I questioned as the scene changed once more. This time I was older. It was something that happened three years ago when I was ten.

I had gotten into one of my first fights with some classmates who were bullies. They thought I was going to let them push me around but they had it coming. But since I broke the jaw of one of them I was in more trouble then I should have been.

"Now, Mr. Muller do you understand the trouble your son is going to be in. Even if he didn't start the fight, he did injure one of his fellow classmates and that is not to be taken lightly here. So I am afraid I must suspend him for two weeks as punishment and during that time I want him to write letter apologizing to the ones he beat up saying he is sorry for doing that." It was the principal of my middle school.

I hated him, who makes you write a letter saying sorry to bullies that were trying to beat you up in the first place.

"I will make sure he does that Principal and once more I am sorry about all this." My _Father _said staking his side without even trying to understand what had really happened.

I watched as I knew what was going to happen next. It was how I got one of my more permanent scars.

He took me home angry as hell since he didn't say a single word in the truck.

He took me inside and slammed the door shut behind him. I watched my younger self turn around only to be deck in the face and sent flying back.

I winced remembering the pain in my eye after that. I watched him light a smoke and took a few puffs of it before he walked over and kneeled on his stomach pinning him down.

"So you like to fight with other kids but not your old man huh!" He shouted slapping him across the face once more. "Let this be a lesson to you for every time I hear about you fighting!" He said grabbing my arm and placed the lit end of the smoke on my under arm burning it into my skin.

I felt the burn as he did it four more times before he slapped me once more and got off me leaving me there with nothing left. I had no faith anymore. No will to fight him back since I knew I would lose.

I unconsciously rubbed both my arms as I felt he bumps under my shirt. There were more scars on my body from the constant fights I got into and from him but nothing hurt worst then those. As more and more memories flew past me like a walk way I ran past them all.

I just shook my head over and over again, "Stop it….stop it… stop it…stop it..." I cried holding my head as pain was sent through it. I could feel all the pain that was caused to me; I could hear everything anyone ever said to me.

I tripped over my own feet and landed against the ground but I didn't get up. I just curled myself into a ball and shut my eyes.

"Why is this happening to me?" I whispered out as everything seemed to come to a stop. I peeked out to see nothing around me again. I was once more in the dark void.

I got up and looked around but there was nothing, "What the hell was that?" I said to myself.

Then I heard something crying behind me. I turned around to see that same light from before only this time it was shimmering in front of him.

"I'm sorry." It said.

I gave it a questioning look as it began to shine brighter and brighter until I had to look away from it as it blinded me.

The next thing I knew I was opened my eyes once more and I was lying in bed. But sadly it wasn't my bed but a bed of hay. I glanced around the dark room to see that I was in a cell. The sound of dripping water was all I heard.

I tried to sit up but when I did I was stopped by two things pain, which made me stop moving and the other was that both my hands were chained to the wall behind me but I was able to slowly pull myself up and position myself against the wall which my hands where chained too.

I looked over at my shoulder to see it was covered in bandages and my stomach was too. And with all this pain I was in I knew I was alive. But if I was alive then this was all real and I was still in the world where those ponies were.

And as if on queue, a door opened on the opposite side of the room. I waited for some pony to walk in but instead there was a small little head with a horn atop it. Its purple mane had three colors to it, a light shade of purple and pink and the rest was a dark purple. And there was something familiar about it.

As soon as it looked around and noticed me a bright smile appeared on its face, "I found you!" She shouted and rushed in right up the bars of my cell.

"So this is where you have been! I've been looking for you ever since they took you away!" She said. If I remember her name was Twilight something. But then a thought came to mind, why was she looking for me. And another question bugged its way into my mind, if I was in a cell in a dungeon from the looks of it. What was a little thing like her doing here?

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked her and she only smiled as her horn gave a faint glow as something floated from outside the door before it slowly floated in and stopped just outside my cell.

I was surprised to see it, "My bag? But where did you?"

She just smiled, "Cadance took it saying it was hers and she was holding it until she could see you. But when I went to see her I saw it was still in her room so I came to find you to give it back!" She told me but my mind didn't register what she had done.

"T-thanks, I guess." I told her as she pushed it through the cell bars but as soon as she used her magic it began to move towards me and flew into my body.

I felt her magic flowing through me as if it was giving me energy. I used that to reach out with my feet and pulled my bag color to me. I pushed it towards my back. And the thought came to mind as the pain was bearable now.

'What is this?' I thought when the doors opened once more and in walked yet another familiar face walked in.

"Twilight Sparkle? What are you doing inside the Dungeon cells?" He said before he looked over at me and I just grinned at him.

"Like the new look." I said as he snarled at me. He was a Unicorn with light grey coat and a black and slightly grey mane. But the most noticeable thing on him was the eye patch over his right.

He just walked over and slammed his front legs on the cell as if an attempt to scare me but I just stared him in the eyes.

"Hmpt, you should count your lucky stars freak. The Princess have taken to locking you up and even healed you when you were dying. But I say they were wrong to do that. You should have died back when I made you into a freaky pop-"

That was all he got out because in the time that he was talking I managed to break out of the chains holding me using a pick inside my bag and pulled his head into the bars making him hit his eye and wince in pain.

"Listen here. You can talk however your scaring her so back off." I said tossing him back to the ground as I looked at Twilight who was a bit frightened but I just looked at and something inside me wanted assure sure she was safe now, I even had my hand moving towards her but I stopped myself.

"I think you should leave now." I told her but she just frowned before nodding sadly and headed back to the door before disappearing with one last look at me.

The other unicorn stood up and spat at me, "Stupid ape I should kill you right here and now!"

"Then do it." I said, "I have nothing to live for so just end it." He grinned as he walked over to the cell door and used his magic to open it.

I sat there deflated waiting for him to enter the cell. He stopped before me grinning.

"Fine then you hairless ape. I'll finish what the princess couldn't do!" His horn lite up and magic began to form around it.

'Please let this work.' I thought to myself as I lunged forward quickly grabbing him as one more saw his magic flowing into me. I was absorbing it and then when I felt I had enough strength I kneed him in the face. Right over his eye patch which I'm sure hurt like hell since he cried out in pain.

I punched him once more in the stomach and then in the back of his long neck which knocked him down to the ground.

I stood up and flexed my hands and stretched out my arms and legs. I felt stronger than before. It was as if I was no longer tired and my body was hardly in as much pain as it was before.

But while I was distracted I didn't notice that he was still awake until it was too late.

"Bastard!" I heard him shout as my body was engulfed in magic and thrown across the room into the wall cracking it with the force I was thrown with. But I quickly absorbed the magic. I can't explain how but I just did since I was able to move again.

I looked up to see him already rearing back with his back legs and hit me right in the ribs and I heard a cracking sound.

I shouted out as I grabbed one of his legs and slammed my elbow down on it hearing a sickening snap and him screaming out.

I was about to grab the other when a bright yellow glow surrounded the both of us separating us but for me I just broke the hold taking in the magic once more.

I looked to the source to see a large pony just slightly taller than me when I stand up straight. It had a white coat and its mane was multi colored with blue, pink, and a light green. And it was moving as if it was blowing in the windless breeze. She wore a golden crown and breastplate with a purple diamond and on her rear end was the image of a sun.

By my guess this was the Princess.

Then a thought came to me, 'Was she what I saw before I blacked out?' I remember a shadow falling from the sky with two wings and a horn so maybe it was her.

"Captain Knight. What is the meaning of this? Care to explain why it is my student who comes to me in a panic saying you were seeing the being we brought here. I have complied too your demands for keeping it locked up but why is it you have broken your promise and I see come to see you fighting with it?" But the sound of it my guess was she was the Princess he was talking about. And at the moment she was pissed.

I stood to the side holding my side which felt like I had a few broken ribs. I winced a bit at the pain.

"But your Highness! This creature asked for it when he did this to me!" I pointed a hoof at his eye, "And look what he did to me now!" He said showing his back leg to her. It was limp and red from being broken.

'You deserved that.' I thought when the Princess looked over at me.

"Regardless, Guards." Two other ponies in armor walked into the room and walked over to the Princess, "See to it that Captain Knight is taken to the Infirmary and is to stay there until I come to speak with him." She said and they took him away with him saying nothing but the look on his face said everything.

Then after a moment they had left she turned to face me.

"Now, onto more pressing matters." She said looking at me.

I just gulped and stared at her, my mind began to run through all the things I might need to do to escape her or even the things she was going to do to me. She was after all the one in charge here. Anything she said went.

So walked over to me and stopped looking me over before she sighed and looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry." She said taking me by surprise.

"Huh?" I whispered out confused. Why did she apologize to me?

"I said I was sorry. My Royal guards informed me that there was a creature running around Canterlot fighting against the Royal guards. They said you knocked out quite a number of them before they were able to stop you, even if it was by nearly killing you."

I unconsciously reached over to my shoulder but I pulled my hand away but she noticed my little gesture.

"But from what my niece has told me you didn't want to fight to kill them but only harmed them enough so that they were unable to fight you anymore correct." She asked me.

"It was self-defense." I said making her nod to my answer.

"Yes, it would appear this this whole ordeal was just one big misunderstanding. When you first arrived here I sensed your presence but I didn't think much of it until it was just outside the Castle gates where you fought against Knight Blade, my Captain of the guard." She said making me realize what she had said.

"If you knew I was here from the beginning then why didn't you stop them from attacking me?!" I shouted at her but then I remembered she was the monarch of this land and could easily end my life with a single word but instead she just looked down.

"Yes, I am aware of that and I apologize for not intervening sooner. Had I done so you would not be hurt as you are." She said forgetting the fact that I harmed the guards too, "And my guards would not be in recovering right now." She said making me flinch a bit.

But I had to do what I had to do to survive.

"But aside from that, come forth young one." She said in a warming voice.

I was hesitant to move but the warm look on her face told me she meant no harm. I took a step forward as she lowered her head to my stomach.

"Good, now be still for just a moment." She said as her horn began to glow over my body wrapping me in a warm glow before I felt that same warmth in cover my ribs before it stopped and she pulled back and sighed.

"Finished, your wounds are healed once more but this time I suggest not moving to much as my magic can only so much to someone with your abilities." She said making me wonder.

"What do you mean_ My Abilities_?" I asked her and but she only smiled as she held out her front hoof to me.

"Take it hold and you will see."

I looked down at the leg that was stretched out to me and I slowly reached out for it. I grasped it with my hand and felt this strange flow of energy in my hand as if I was being shocked.

"I don't get it?" I said looking up to her, she had a smile on her face but her hair. It was no longer moving as if the wind was blowing against it and it had become a single color instead of being three.

"What?" I said taking back my hand as slowly her mane returned to what it was before.

I was confused now, and she noticed that.

"I am sure that you have many questions Young one. But for now I can say that you have a gift. One that has not been seen for a very long time. You can absorb magic from others and use it as your own and by doing so you gain strength from it. But I am sure you have realized to an extent of what you can do." She grinned and I only nodded to her.

I did notice that. Back when I was fighting or when I was in trouble I did things that I couldn't explain. Was that magic? I could use magic?

I looked down at my hands and noticed they were glowing slightly before it disappeared. The feeling was still there but it was weak now.

"It would seem that your understand that much." She said getting my attention once more, "Now, I believe I have forgotten to introduce myself to you." She stood back and stood tall, "I am the ruler of the Equestria and reigning Princess. I am Princess Celestia. And you are?" She said looking at me.

I just thought for a moment, but then I looked at her, "Jake. My name Jake."

She smiled at me, "It is nice to meet you Jake, now if you would kindly follow me. I believe we have much to talk about and I think a change of scenery is overdue." She said turning around and walking towards the door.

She stopped before exiting and looked back at me, "Are you coming? Or would you rather stay in the cell?" She asked me in a joking tone which made me move. I quickly grabbed my bag which was still in the cell and walked over to where she was waiting for me.

I felt this was something different, I didn't know who this Princess was up until a few minutes ago yet I felt that I could trust her. She showed me kindness and trust. She didn't attack me but talked to me instead.

It made me wonder about the other one from before. Cadance… maybe she was trying to help me and the whole trap thing was just a misunderstanding on my part. I need to find her and apologize if that's the case.

The Princess led me through the long hallways until we came to two large doors which had two guards standing at both sides. They gave me this look but the Princess assured them that I was not to be harmed as she opened the doors to show a large study with a fire place in the corner and an open balcony with the Sun shining brightly outside.

She walked over to the fire place and laid down resting on her stomach as the doors closed behind me. She looked at me and pointed to the open spot in front of her. I moved over and sat on the cushion trying to get comfortable.

"Now, Jake. I am sure you have many questions that you want answers too. And I have a few for you also. So is there anything you want to ask me?" She said.

I wondered about what to ask first but inside I wanted to know the truth first before anything, "You said before you were watching over me correct?" She nodded to this, "Was the pony that was with me, Cadance I think her name was. Did she really set me up to be captured at the gates?" I wanted to know. No I needed to know.

Celestia just thought for a moment before she smiled at me, "Ah yes, Cadance. If that is what you want to know first then I shall tell you. Yes the guard she talked to before when she pointed him into the wrong direction." I felt a ping in my chest go off but the Princess wasn't finished, "But to answer question, the very same guard pretended to fly away and stayed long enough to see you come out from your hiding spot. He then informed Knight who in turn, informed me. So Cadance never betrayed you if that is what you wanted to know Jake."

I was relieved in a sense but at the same time I felt sad. Sadden at the fact that I let my distrust led me to think she was not sincere when she wanted to help me. Or even the pain she felt when I thought she betrayed my trust in her. That was the reason she was crying the last time I saw her. However long ago that was.

"I can tell this subject lingers heavily on you Jake. And I know that in time you will do the right thing." She said giving me more confidence.

"Why?" I suddenly asked reverting back into my distant self.

(**A/n This would be the time to play the song!)**

"Why what?" She replied.

"Why is it you can be so accepting of me? You don't know me or what I am. How do you know I won't hurt you when your back is turned?" I said my voice broken as tears formed in my eyes and were on the verge of coming out.

She said nothing. The only thing she did was move closer to me and wrapped her front leg around my shoulder and wrapped her wings around my body as she pulled me closer.

I was stunned. I didn't say anything or fight her off me.

"I know you won't hurt me Jake." She said whispering into my ear.

I felt my body trembling, "How? How do you know this?" I asked her. My voice was hoarse.

"I know because I saw your memories." She said making me go stiff, but instead of letting me go, she only held me closer to her, "I watched over your dreams, your memories. And you know what I saw?"

I couldn't even answer her as I was in shock, she knew about my past. She knew the type of person I was. So why was she holding me in such a comforting way.

She didn't wait for my reply before she spoke once more, "I saw you. The real you, you never wanted to fight against all those kids. You don't like to fight or harm things. You are a kind person who wants nothing more than to be accepted. To be held when you are scared, to be comforted when something bad happens. To be cared for when you are sick and to be loved like the child you are." With every word I felt my shell being peeled back more and more and she only held me closer as she went on.

"You wanted nothing more than to feel the same love that you saw other kids have. You felt neglected all your life. And ever since you were a child, you were beaten. You were abused. And no child should have to live with ordeal. You deserve so much more. And I know that you hide behind a mask that you made to hide your true feeling from the world. You wore a mask when you fought. The same one that was forced upon you when you were beaten by your Father and Mother, you put a mask on to protect yourself from being hurt, and that. That is something I will not stand for."

I was trembling so much I felt as if I could stop. I felt something moist against my face, but I was held against her neck I looked down to see water dripping down my face. I was crying.

"You are special Jake. There are some who can't live with you have, and yet you have. You fought everyday of your life to find someplace where you could be accepted. And I will say this once and only once Jake. You have nothing to fear here. I will protect you. You are safe here." She said the last part in a whisper as I broke out.

I wept there in her hooves. She a Princess, someone of royal standards yet she accepted me. She saw all of me and yet she never once gave me a judgmental look but instead so comforted me. She held me in her close to her and told me I had nothing to fear here. I was safe.

I was home.

-**I had a tear in my eye writing this last part of the Chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it! And to all those that Favorite and Liked my story, I thank you!- 3ndless**

**Next time on Shatters of a Reflection: Jake has finally found someplace where he is accepted. Funny how it was in another world thou. But even if Jake was accepted, he finds himself still having trouble here and there. The Princess may have accepted him, but with every other pony do the same? Next Time, "Kindness of a Stranger." **


	5. Kindness of a Stranger

Shatters of a Reflection Chapter 5: Kindness of a Stranger

The night I fell asleep in her hooves. She calmed me from my outburst and hummed a lullaby which sent me into a deep sleep. I never thought I would find someone who would accept me for I was.

I woke up to the sun shining down on me. I rubbed my eyes while sitting up, "Hmm?" I looked around and noticed I was laid out on the same rug from last night only I had a blanket and a pillow where my head was resting. And not too far away my bag was laid against the couch with a scroll atop it.

I crawled over to it on my knees and picked up the scroll and unrolled it.

"_To Jake, _

_ If you are reading this then you have awoke from your sleep. I am sorry I could not be there for when you awoke but I have matters to attend to as I am the ruler of this land. But I have arranged for you to be brought to me for Lunch should you awaken before noon. Just let the guards outside know you are up and they will do the rest. And do not fear, I have informed them that you are my guest and they are to treat you as they treat me. _

_ Yours truly, Princess Celestia."_

I read the letter over once before I put it inside my bag. I looked outside at the sun above it looked like it was still around noon but I really didn't know.

I gathered my things and went over to the doors and opened them. I peeked outside to see the same two guards from last night.

"Um, the Princess told me to talk to you when I was ready to go and see her?" I said to the guard.

One of them turned around and looked at me, "Come with me." He said and began to walk away without me.

I quickly closed the door and followed the armor clad pony. He never said anything besides the one sentence, but he led me down the long corridor's until we came to another set of white doors with golden handles.

The Guard knocked on the door before he slowly opened the door, "Your Highness, the one you asked for has awoken and I have brought him."

"Thank you, and please see him in."

The Guard moved to the side and ushered me inside closing the door behind me. I entered to see the Princess sitting behind a large desk filled with a mountain of scrolls.

I saw her using her magic to levitate a scroll in front of her. I stood there waiting for her to speak first since I was feeling mixed emotions right now.

I know what I did last night but it was still embarrassing.

I heard her chuckling as she placed the scroll down, "Oh come now Jake. I know that yesterday was embarrassing for you but you should embrace those feelings. It is what makes use unique after all." She said moving from behind the desk and over to me.

She only smiled at me, "Now. I believe that you are hungry after everything that has happened."

As if on cue my stomach let out a monstrous growl. I unconsciously flinched, waiting for her to hit me but she never did.

I looked at her as she had this puzzled look on her face before it changed and she moved forward and wrapped a wing around me, "You have nothing to fear Jake. As I told you once before you I would never hurt you and that is a promise I will never break." She said in a soothing voice which calmed me down.

"S-sorry about that." I said to her. She only giggled once more and let me go.

"Now, come with me. I have already told the Royal Chefs to make a variety of things to eat since I have yet to know what you can or cannot eat." She said as we left the room and began to walk down the corridors once again.

"Well, I am an omnivore. I can eat both plants and meat." I said making the two guards following behind us jolt as I turned to see their weapons pointing at me.

On instinct, I was about to grab one of the spears and pull him forward to hit but a large white wing blocked me before I could even move.

"Stand down this instant!" The Princess shouted loud enough that my ears were ringing.

I looked at her and she just gave me this look as if she knew what I was about to do before she looked back at he guards.

"But your Highness! You heard it! It eats meat meaning it eats us!" One of the guards shouted out but I took this moment to clear that up.

"I don't eat meat. My kind does but I don't. I never did like the taste since every time I would try it I would become sick." I said making them settle down a bit but he look in their eyes told me that they were still watching me.

"See, now that that is cleared up. Let us continue." Celestia said giving me a gentle nudge forward.

It was a silent walk the rest of the way for me. Celestia did ask me some questions which I nodded yes or no too but I didn't want to say anything to make the guards hate me more than they already did.

We walked into a large decorated room with a large long table in the middle. It could seat maybe 30 people err… ponies or more. She walked over to the head of the table and sat down before she looked at me standing there and nodded her head to the seat next to her.

I took my seat as the doors on the opposite side of the wall opened up and in walked a few Unicorns pulling carts with their magic.

Magic that was the one thing that I thought was never real yet here they are using it as they set the table up.

They placed the utensils and the plates for the food down before another cart came in with a few foods on it.

"For the Princess your favorite, Banana Cream pie with a cup of tea. And for um, this one." He by the sounds of it placed a few plates in front of me.

I looked at them, the first was a plate of steamed hay? It was covered in some sauce. The second was a sandwich but instead of the normal things I knew it had a few leaves and flowers inside with a side of fries that looked like fried hay. The last one was just a normal salad with dressing on it and a few bread crumbs inside.

I pushed the first two plates away making the Chef gasp as if I was insulting his cooking.

"I can't eat those dishes." I said plainly.

"And why not! This is some of my finest dishes!" He said clearing insulted in his French accent.

I just sighed, "My kind can't process hay or flowers. It makes us sick and the only edible thing I can eat is the salad." I explained to the Chef who felt embarrassed now since he lowers his ears.

"Ah, forgive my brashness. I only assumed you refused to eat my food." He said.

I shook my head, "You had no idea so it isn't your fault." I said. He nodded and used his magic to remove the two dishes and left us after pouring some water for me and one for the Princess.

I waited for her to start before I began to eat. She smiled at that.

We talked for the next hour or so. She already knew about my past but only what the little things that impacted me. She asked things like how old I was. What I liked to do in my free time.

Then she asked me something I didn't expect.

"Jake." She said getting my attention, I put down the cup of tea which extremely sweet.

"Yes?" I answered her.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what you are going to do now. Are you going to seek a way to your world, or are you planning on staying here in Equestria?" She gave me a question I hadn't thought about till now.

Do I want to go back? If I did I would just be going back to all the pain, the loneliness, all the negative things in my life. Home, that place wasn't my home. It was hell, I never felt like it was home.

But even here, my first encounter lead to me nearly dying but out of it I was able to find someone that accepted me. I knew immediately what my answer was.

"I want to stay here." I said looking at her. She only smiled, "If that's alright with you that is." Is said adding that last bit in.

She only nodded to me, "I had a feeling you would say that. Well then. Allow me to be the first one to officially welcome you to Equestria Jake. And if there is anything you ever need do not hesitate to ask me." She told me.

I couldn't help but feel a ping of warmth in my chest as I cracked a smile.

"Thank you." I said to her, "And I do have something to ask. Where will I be living from now on?"

She seemed to laugh at my question making me a little embarrassed and confused at the same time.

"Jake. Do you really have to ask that? You will be staying here within the castle. I wouldn't think to let you out into the world without knowing anything about our world. Besides I have already made room for you in the west tower." I couldn't help but feel happy and grateful towards her.

She who accepted and welcomed me into her kingdom.

"Thank you once again Princess."

"Please, you may call me Celestia, Jake."

"Alright Princes- I mean Celestia." I corrected myself.

She only laughed once more at my mishap of words.

"Now that that is a settled with, I must return to my work and also meet with the Ponies of the land. As I said once before, the guards knew that you are allowed to walk the grounds but I must ask that you not venture out into the city for the last time you were there things did not go so well." I agreed with her the last thing I wanted to do now was draw more attention then what I already had.

"Well is there anywhere you would like to visit? The castle has a variety of things one could see. There are the gardens, the courtyard, the Gala Hall, and then the Maze behind the Castle itself. But then again those are just few things that you will be seeing eventually."

I thought for a moment, "I guess I could go to the Garden. I have some of my things from my world with me that I want to have a look at." I told her and she nodded.

"Sliver Wing." The doors opened in walked a Pegasus in armor. He had a light blue coat and a sliver tone mane and grey eyes.

"Yes your Majesty?" He said in the same tone that the rest of the guards had as he stood in attention.

"I would like you to escort young Jake here to the Gardens. He would like some time to think and look through some of his belongs." She told him. She didn't sound like any of the rulers you would read or see.

"Yes your Majesty." He said looking at me for a moment. I wonder what he was doing until I realized he was waiting for me.

"Um, I guess I'll see you later then Prin-Celestia." I said correcting myself once again.

She only smiled stifling a laugh as she nodded and waved to away.

"Follow me." Sliver Wing said to me when I approached him.

"Ok." I said in response.

It took a little while but finally we came to a large opening in the corridor which had open windows which had a stairway that led to the path of the Gardens.

"I think I can find my way from here. Thank you Sliver Wing." I told him and he only nodded as he turned around probably to return to his post.

I walked over to the stairs and made my way down. I noticed there were some guards watching me in the distance. They didn't move but I could feel them watching me.

I walked down the dirt path to the open garden. There was an abundance of flowers and different plant life. But I found a spot under a tree which was shaped.

"This seems like a good spot." I sat down and removed my bag from my back and put it in my lap once I sat down. "Now, let's see what I have with me."

I opened the bag and the first thing I saw something I hadn't thought I brought with me. I pulled out a short combat knife I had taken from one of the guys I had beaten up when they jumped me. Or should I saw I had to take it with me since it was embedded into my arm at the time.

I never used it but it was still like new and since I got a stealth for it I had forget I had it let alone putting it in my bag. But then again, I grabbed a lot of things before rushing out.

I placed it on the ground next to me and looked inside again. I found some extra pairs of clothes which made up for the majority of the things inside. I didn't have many things inside besides my wallet, a watch and lastly a lighter.

"Man, I should have grabbed more things than this." I said placing everything back inside the bag everything expect the knife.

I looked at it and the thought came to me should I keep it or not? I mean I was a guest here so there was no need to have a weapon but then again. Should anything happen I would need something to defend myself with.

I decided against my better judgment to keep it.

I slid it into my back pocket just to save measure.

I closed my bag and put it next to me and I just sat there thinking. A lot of things happened in the past few days which made me think, 'How long was I out for when I woke up in the cell?' I know a day had passed since then but how long was I out for.

I made a mental note to ask Celestia later on as he returned to his original trail of thought. He was wandering through the forest when that light. That purple light that brought me here… what was that anyway?

I assumed it was some type of magic since well that was the only thing that made sense. I was brought here using magic. But then someone brought me here.

This only dawned a new question of why? Why was I brought here? I mean I wasn't one to complain but the thought of not know the reason behind it egged me on.

I would have thought more about it but I heard the sound of hooves heading right for me.

I looked up to see a small purple pony heading right towards me, "Hmm? Twilight?" It was her; only thing was she didn't even notice me. She just ran right past me without saying anything.

But I noticed something.

She was crying.

I got up and threw my bag on my back and ran in the direction she was running in.

"Damn it where did she go?" I ran after her but since I had no idea where I was going she seemed to given me the slip.

*Sniff…*

Or maybe not.

I looked behind the bushes I was near and moved them aside to see a small purple pony curled up in a ball.

"Twilight?" I said making her jump up as if I had scared her.

"Ah!" She shouted as she began to shiver.

Why was she acting like this? The last time I saw her she was nothing but smiles. But then again, I wasn't exactly the nicest person the last time we met.

I reached for her, this time I didn't pull back. My hand brushed against her mane making her shiver a bit but at least she looked up to see it was me. And before I could say anything else she leapt at me burring herself into my chest crying.

"Twi-Twilight?" I whispered out as she just shifted a bit.

I just wondered on what to do. I was never one to comfort others, but I remembered what Celestia did for me.

I slowly wrapped my hands over her small body. She wasn't any bigger than a dog. I could easily hold her. I brushed my hand over her mane as she seemed to cry out more. I shushed her saying it was going to be alright.

For a while I sat there holding the crying pony until she finally stopped. She was still whimpering but she had calmed at least.

I brushed my hand down her mane once more thinking it was time to ask her, "Twilight." I felt her fidget a bit in my arms but she looked up to me, "Why are crying like this?" I asked her getting start to the point.

She looked down, " *Sniff* I told the other ponies I knew who was the one that caused all that trouble a few days ago in town but they just made fun of me. They kept making fun of me so I ran away." She said as tears formed in her eyes again.

I froze for a moment as a memory came to me.

I was in the first grade and something like this happened to me. I was made fun of for wearing the same clothes almost every day.

Even if it was because of different reasons, I knew what she was going through.

"Listen Twilight." I started, I had no idea what to say but I went with what I would have wanted to hear at the time, "You don't have to listen to what the others say because you know the truth and that is good enough. So even if no one else believes you, I will." I said placing my hand on her head and rubbed her behind her ears.

She seemed to like that and even giggle a little bit, which told me I was doing something right.

"Thanks." She said hugging me. I just responded by hugging her back.

"By the way, I don't think I ever told you my name did I?" I asked her and she looked up to me.

"Know that I think about it, you never did!" She said with a smile.

I just grinned at her, "The names Jake. It's nice to finally meet you."

She only smiled brightly in my arms as she threw her front hooves into the air.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle!" She said giggling.

"Well it's nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle." I said as I joined her in her little fit of laughing.

But what I didn't notice at the time was two ponies watching from not too away with the look of satisfaction on their faces.

Tbc-

**-Hello everypony! 3ndless here with another completed chapter. I will not be posting a new chapter everyday but maybe once or twice a week. And another thing, as I mentioned in the first few Chapters, Jake will be gaining his use of magic by draining it from other living things. **

**1. He can absorb it two ways, one by magic psychical touching him, which is how he has been using it, unconsciously might I add. And the second being by absorbing it out of a living thing, but when he does he doesn't kill them but only takes their energy.**

**2. When he does use magic, it is in the form of pushing or attracting similar to how any pony uses Telekinesis. But for Jake, let's just say that I have something in store for him later on in the story. **

**And lastly 3. I said in the ending of the first Chapter that this would be a short story, but I think that with what I have planned. I will be longer. Not too long but long enough that my readers could enjoy and see how Jake evolves in the story. **

**And on a side note, I want to thank all those that have taken to time to read and favorite my story. **

**And without further ado, next time on Shatters of a Reflection: Jake befriends Twilight and gets to know her. But as the sun sets over the land Jake finally encounters the one he has had on his mind. What is he going to say to her when suddenly appears out of nowhere? Find out next time in Chapter 6, "Starting Over." **


	6. Starting Over

Shatters of a Reflection Chapter 6: Starting Over

I had to admit, Twilight was actually fun to talk with. You know besides being a little kid still. We talked for a while and she told me a bit about herself.

She was one of the Unicorns to pass the test to join the Royal Academy for Gifted foals. She also passed the test by hatching a baby dragon from its egg.

It really didn't surprise me that there were dragons here. I mean, with talking ponies that can fly and use magic. What's left to surprise me?

But I'm getting off topic, Twilight explained to me how excited she was since she was made Celestia's student. She was being taught by her personally. I thought that was pretty cool.

She told me a little about herself, she was the younger of two siblings. Her older brother wanted to be a Royal Guard when he was older. But I wasn't exactly on good terms with them so it made me a little worried.

She also told me that the one thing she liked the most was learning which made her a book worm in my book but she had a cute way about it. She had a bag with two books inside; one was intermediate Magic, and the other Creatures of Equestria.

She said she was looking for whatever it was that I was.

I let her know that she wasn't going to find me inside any book since I wasn't even from this world but she insisted that he read about something like me before but she couldn't remember where. That's one of the reason she was bullied too. She was looking for proof of me when it happened.

But that was all in the past now.

I looked into the sky, the sun was setting.

"Well, time to head back." I got up and stretched my arms and legs out, "Now that I think about it, Twilight how are you getting back home?" I asked her.

She just smiled, "I live in the castle." She said plainly.

I just looked at her and thought it made sense since she was Celestia's student after all.

"Alright then, what do you say we head back now?" I asked her.

She just lifted her bags onto her back and looked up to me. I chuckled a bit at how ready she was.

"Let's go then." I said leading the way out of the bushes we had been in for a while now.

We walked down the path talking about how she moved her not to long ago. She was sad to leave her parents but this was a once in a life time opportunity.

"Well, at least you have a friend here with you. I am going to be stay here for the time being." I told her.

She seemed to brighten up at that, "Really! Then that means I have three friends here at the Castle!" She said beaming.

I wondered about it for a moment, I knew that Celestia was instantly one of them and I was one of them, but then who was the other? For a moment I thought someone was watching me and I looked around until I saw a familiar face watching as Twilight and I walked up the stairs.

"Princess!" Twilight shouted with glee as she hurried up the stairs to Celestia who greeted her with a gentle hug.

"Hello Twilight. I see you found Jake in the gardens." She said smiling.

But Twilight shook her head, "Yup! Jake is my friend now!" She said happily.

I felt a tingling feeling inside when she said I was her friend. I never had a friend before, well no one that meant it. There was this one kid who said he was friends with everyone even me, but he never even spoke to me once.

"Is that so?" She said glancing over towards me.

I just stood there stiff, "T-that's right." I stuttered out.

She only giggled into her hoof, "Well that's good for the both of you. Seeing as Twilight moved here not too long ago, and even if she is my student I may not be able to see her all the time so it eases me knowing that she has another friend here." She said and I just nodded to her.

"Now then, I believe it is time for dinner. Shall we?" She said motioning me to follow as Twilight walked right behind her.

I just fixed the strap of my bag and followed them.

Once more in the same dining hall as before we sat down on both sides of Celestia. Twilight on her left and myself at her right.

"So did you go through your belongs? Jake?" Celestia asked me.

I looked away from the all the plates and silverware being placed before us.

"Oh, yes. I found some extra clothes and a few things I don't think I would need but you never know." I told her.

She only nodded to my answer, "And what of you Twilight? Did you learn anything new from the Academy today?"

Twilight flinched a bit but I looked at her and smiled which calmed her down a bit, "The teachers started to so us how to do beginners Teleport spells. We have to move an apple from one side of the room to the next. I haven't quite gotten it down but I am on my way!" She exclaimed happily as the food was placed down before us.

Twilight had a small sandwich with the edges cut off while Celestia had yet another slice of banana pie and some tea.

I on the other hand was given soup. And from the looks of it, it was potato soap. They added some carrots and some bell peppers to it. That was nice of them to remember that I could eat everything they served.

We waited for Celestia to eat first before she gave a satisfying hum which meant we could begin.

I grabbed the spoon at the side of my plate and dipped it into the soup, it was creamy. I took one bite and I was on cloud 9. This was the best soup I had ever tasted! I took another bite and then another. And before I knew it I was stopped by the sound of metal hitting glass and I looked to see that I had finished the soup without realizing it.

"Oh." I muttered out as I heard Celestia holding back a laugh with her hoof and Twilight was looking at smiling. "Sorry. It was just so good I couldn't help myself." I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

But Celestia shook her head, "Do no worry about it Jake. I am sure with what you ate earlier, you are probably still hungry.

I only nodded her, "'I'm fine now thou." I told her. She simply nodded to me and drank some of her tea.

I noticed Twilight looking around "Is something wrong Twilight?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I don't see Cadance anywhere." She said grabbing my attention.

"Cadance? Is she supposed to be here?" I asked wanting to know where she was. I had to talk with her.

Twilight just shrugged at me as the both of us looked at Celestia who was about to take another bite of her pie. She stopped as she was about eat it and noticed we were staring at her.

She removed the spoon of pie away from her mouth and coughed before she spoke, "Yes Cadance. She informed me that she wouldn't be joining us for dinner today. She had to take care of some last minute thing. She told us.

It made me think that maybe Cadance was the third friend and it was reasonable.

Then I asked the question, "Did she happen to say when she would be coming by again?" I asked Celestia.

"She should be coming home within an hour's times I believe."

Huh? "Wait she lives here?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, Cadance is my niece after all." Celestia said making me piece things together.

So Twilight is Celestia's student, who is also the ruler of this land. But as the ruler of this land she is sometimes too busy and so with Cadance in the picture she must be watching over Twilight. I thought it made sense in a way.

"So Cadance is your niece that would make her."

"A Princess also." She said right to the point.

Wow, things just got a lot harder.

"Do you still need to speak with her Jake?" Celestia asked me but I only nodded to her, "Well I know she will not be doing anything tomorrow so I will let her know you are up and wanted to speak with her." She told me.

"Thank you." I said to her as we continued to eat out deserts.

After dinner I said my goodbyes sand goodnights to both Celestia and Twilight. And once more I was led by Sliver Wing to my new room. It was in the west tower, one of the lower ones compared to the others but I wasn't one to complain.

"Here you are. The Princess has informed the guards that if you need anything then we are to get it for you. But aside from that rest easy." He said before walking away.

I looked at the two doors before I walked over to them and opened it. I was greeted with a large green colored bed with what looked like trees branches running alongside each of the pillars hovering over the bed.

"Well this isn't what I was expecting this." The room was larger than my house back on earth. I looked around and there was more to it than that, there was a desk with a few scrolls rolled up with an ink and a quill. There was a three person couch. One thing that got me the must was that there was a fire place along with book shelf on both sides.

If only I could read the language here.

I walked over to one of the doors

It was a bathroom, and from the looks of it. It was made for a pony. I looked at the shape of the toilet and the shower. Both where low enough for a normal sized pony and the shower looked big enough that I could change with a problem.

Then I realized something.

I smelt my cloths and arms. I smelled bad. For one I had been in the same clothes since I got here and through all that I been hiding next to dumpsters and covered in blood and dirt.

I walked out back into the bed room. I opened my bag and took out a pair of clothes.

A pair of khaki shorts and a simple black shirt, and last a pair of underwear.

I laid them out and walked back over to the restroom where I looked inside the shower to see the colors red and blue over a handle.

"Even in another world you can still see hot from cold." I said to myself as I turned the knob to hot and let the water flow out.

I striped down and got in. It felt refreshing. I soaked in the water for what seemed like hours but was really just 20 minutes.

I used the soaps that were left there. One was of strawberries and another of cherries.

I usually just used soap but I like the smell of strawberries so I dapped some on my hand and washed my hair.

I washed the soap away and rinsed myself one last time before I shut the water off and got out.

I grabbed one of the towels on the rack and slowly dried myself off.

I like the feeling of being wet after you shower. I walked out and nearly slipped because I was still wet.

"Man that felt good." I said putting on my underwear.

I put the towel on my head and started to dry off when I heard a click.

I ripped the towel off and looked around.

The lights were off since I blew out the candles. But I could see a shadow moving outside the balcony window.

I slowly jumped behind the opposite side of the bed and waited.

There was another click as the door opened in the shadow came.

I waited as the figure slow walked over to the other side of the bed and looked around.

I heard whoever it was shuffling through my things.

And I took this moment to jump out and grabbed the pony and flipped them over on the bed as I was over them. I grabbed both front hooves and held them at the side as I made sure they couldn't get up.

But the strange thing was. When I threw the pony down and pinned them. Whoever it was let a girlish shriek.

"Huh?" I looked closer and saw the pony had a pinkish coat.

She was whimpering in my hold. Her mane covered her face but I could make out her expression. It was of fear.

But I knew her. That same pink coat. The twist of pink purple and golden mane.

It was her.

"Cadance."

"Epp!" Was the only thing she said as I felt her trembling.

Forgetting myself for a moment I jumped off her and fell back on my ass.

She slowly got up and looked over at me. There were tears in her eyes and her eyes. They looked swollen.

She glanced at me for a moment before she spread her wings and flew right at me.

I closed my eyes thinking she was going to hit me but I felt her hooves embrace me instead.

"What?" I mumbled out as she just began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She cried out. "I didn't trick you I really wanted to help you but instead I just ended up hurting you." She said to me.

She wept much like the day before only for her it was of all the guilt she had gathered since that night.

I just did the same thing I did with Twilight and held her.

Her hold on me increased as her sobs just got louder and louder.

I just sat there holding her. What was I supposed to say? What else was I supposed to do?

She apologized to me. She was crying in my arms.

So I just let my mind go and said, "I forgive you."

Those three words held more meaning they anything I could of said because her hold on my just got harder.

It was as if I was a life line and if she let go of me she would be lost.

She was still crying but she lifted her head off me and looked up to meet me.

"Re-really?" She asked me. A part of me wanted to say no. But that was the old me. I was changing. Even if somewhere inside me I didn't like it. It was already set in motion.

I looked at her; she was eagerly waiting for me to answer her question.

I nodded my head and a light flashed in her eyes. As if a switch had been flipped. She lunged at me wrapping her hooves around my neck and hugging me closer than before.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said in-between sobs.

I just pat her back when I felt two lumps on both her sides. I glanced down and saw she had two wings.

She was an Alicorn.

I didn't think about it much since Celestia did say she was her niece so it made sense that she was like her.

But after a while of her I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Not to be rude but I still didn't like being well hugged.

It was nice but it felt foreign to me. Like it didn't settle right. It was something I guessed I needed to get used too from here on out.

"Um, Cadance?" I said and she pulled back.

Our faces were close to each other and I could feel her breath on my face. She blinked as she looked at me.

"Not to rude but... could you get off me."

Too blunt. Or at least I think it was. She turned a light red and jumped off me faster then she had hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy I didn't think that maybe you were getting a bit uncomfortable." She said quietly.

I just took a deep breath and shook my head, "No, its fine. It's just I'm not used to..." I paused for a moment.

"Being touched?" She suddenly said.

How did she know?

She seemed to know what I was thinking since she gave me this sad smile.

"Aunty told me a bit about you. She told me that you weren't treated as kindly as many foals should be." She said before she got this shocked look on her face, "Oh no! I'm sorry I didn't mean to talk about your past. It's just, Aunty asked me what I wanted to know about you and so told a few things. But I didn't mean to pry into your past."

I cut her off, "No it's alright. This makes it easier." I said closing my eyes.

I wondered just what exactly Celestia told her when I felt her hoof touch my arm.

It didn't feel rough, I mean yes her hoof was hard but it felt soft. Soft like human skin but at the same time it felt like the padding under a dog's foot.

She looked at me and smiled, "How about we start over?" She asked me while fixing her mane and whipping her face a bit before she smiled and held her right hoof towards me.

"My name is Mi Amore Cadenza."

I looked at her hoof and like before I had another moment, I hesitated before I held my hand up and grasped hers.

She smiled as I shook it, "Jake Muller. But I guess you can call me Jay."

Jay was a nickname I think I would be given had I had friends.

"Jay." She said thinking about it for a moment, "I like that." She told me as we let go of each other.

"Well then Jay. I know you already called me by it but, my friends call me Cadance."

I chuckled a bit and I cracked a grin.

"You consider me your friend?" I asked her dumbly.

She only giggled, "Aunty was right when she said you were silly." She laughed.

I just frowned at her but she just smiled at me, "Of course you're my friend Jay!"

_'You're my friend!'_ The words played over and over in my head.

In the span of a few days. I gained the few things I wanted for the majority of my life.

I found acceptance in someone who saw all of me. Who showed me the kindness and love of a Mother.

A child who reminded me of myself. And when I alone when I needed someone. But here, she when she needed someone, I was there. So I showed her that she wasn't alone. I was there for her and in turn she called me her friend.

And then Cadance. She who I accused of lying to me and leading me into a trap. But she truly wanted to help me. And was conflicted about it. It made her feel guilty and when I found out the truth. I was able to forgive her, and she me.

And she called me her friend.

I never thought this would happen to me. I always thought I would be alone.

But here, here I found something I don't think I would find back on earth.

"Is something wrong Jay?" I heard Cadance ask me which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked at her, but mv vision was a bit blurry. I reached my hand and brushed it against my cheek. It was wet. I was crying again.

Only, like before. These weren't tears of loneliness. They were tears of joy.

"No, nothing's wrong." I said wiping my face with my arm before I smiled at her, "Everything's, just fine." I told her.

-Tbc.

A short chapter but none the less another chapter done. I will be holding off my writing since this weekend I am going to camp and I won't have internet up there but the good thing is that in my free time I will be writing the next chapters!

But a few things to clear up, 1: Once again I thank everyone that took the time to read and for the few that reviewed my story, I thank thee. It not only helps motivate me to write but it makes me happy knowing others can enjoy my stories even with all the little errors here and there.

And 2: With the next chapter will be our first time skip. I know time skips aren't liked as much seeing as Readers like to well read about what happens in the story. But there will be no more than two or maybe three. And in the next chapter will our first one.

Next time on Shatters of a Reflections, "Jake sees the light of a new day dawning, but it's always darkest before the dawn. As Jake finally heals completely, he learns more about Equestria from Celestia, Twilight, and Cadance. But what happens when a certain pony returns to Canterlot? Next time: Bad Blood."


	7. Bad Blood

Shatters of a Reflection Chapter 7: Bad Blood

I was standing outside my room on the balcony watching the sun slowly setting as the moon was rising over the far sky.

No matter how many times I see it, I never get tired of it.

"Does something bother you my child?"

I didn't even have to look behind me to see who it was, because I knew who it was.

I sighed, "No. Nothing's wrong." I said to her.

She walked over to me and just looked out to the moon slowly rising up.

"Jake." She said as I looked up to her. She gave me the same look that she always gives me when she knows I'm hiding something, "Don't lie to me Jake. What's wrong?"

I just looked at her and sighed, "I don't know. I mean, a lot has happened since I came here but I can't help think I don't belong here." I said to her and it was true.

She nodded, "Yes this is true, this past year has been different for everypony. And for you, I am sure it must have been difficult."

And she was right. Ever since I came here so much has happened. And even thou I liked it here, I just felt different. The ponies here, only a handful of them liked me, while the rest. They saw me as nothing more than a plague on their beautiful paradise.

And I mean, they had every right too. Ever since my announcement of being here and I was staying the ponies of Canterlot had taken to disliking towards me. Those wanted me to leave. And there were a few that seemed interested in me and even wanted to research me.

But Celestia would have nothing of that. She told them that I was under her protection so anything done to me was as if they were going against her. And no pony would defy her word.

Well, almost everypony.

I would venture out into town with either Twilight or even Cadance, and there I was confronted by a few ponies' all of which were unicorns.

I was confronted by some Unicorns but they soon learned why the Princess used the word special when she announced me.

They were pushing me around and I wasn't going to stand for it.

It was then that I first lost myself. And where I learned just how powerful I really was.

I had drained their magical energy from their bodies nearly killing them had Celestia not stepped in when she felt a massive influx of magic.

I had drained them to the point that they needed to be hospitalized to recover their magic.

I took to locking myself in my room for days before Celestia finally confronted me about what had happened.

She told me it wasn't my fault but she did ask me why I drained them.

I told her the truth; they said that something as filthy as me should just die instead of being at the Princess side. I was nothing more than a stain that needed to me removed.

And then I snapped. I was filled such angry that I lost myself and attacked them.

She explained to me that I shouldn't believe anything they said but I also shouldn't have attacked them like I did. Even if they deserved it.

I apologized to her but she only wrapped her wings around me and told me not to fight with anymore ponies. She wanted nothing more than for me to live peacefully now. I had no need to live like I used to.

That happened three months after I arrived here and now. A full year had pasted.

I was taller, a good few inches taller. While Celestia was still taller than me, she never once told me anything about my height, but instead she babied me as if I was still a little kid.

She only laughed as she placed her front hoof on my head and rubbed it which I never liked but I let her do it since I knew it made her feel better.

"As I told you before you shouldn't worry about that. Besides, you have me here for you. And then theirs Twilight who adores you like another brother." I nodded under her hoof.

It's true. Ever since we had become friends she always came over to play and since she also stayed at the Castle I would see her almost every day, whether it be for studying or just to say hello.

It was funny and hit me hard when she fell asleep once while we were out. She tired herself out and was resting on my lap when she called me big brother.

That was an emotional time for since I never felt the love a sibling before, but she a pony saw me as a second brother figure in her life.

And ever since then she had become my little foal sister. Even if I had yet to meet her real brother.

"And least not forget about Cadance. I know that the two of you have become close over the pasting year." She said and I had to agree.

That night that we forgave each other and started over, we had become best friends. She like Twilight would always come to visit me to hangout or just to watch over Twilight. I always called the both of them a packaged deal since when one would show up the other would soon follow.

But that aside, I had noticed we had become close. Not close in the sense that we liked each other, not to say I didn't like her. I did, but more as a friend.

And she had even called me her best friend too. Like one time, we had gone into Canterlot to just walk around and some colts her age began to pick on her for befriending the creature, and said creature being me.

She told them she didn't care what they thought and defended me when they began to try and push me around.

Not that I needed to be protected but she did it anyway.

We would just sit around for hours upon hours just talking and it was funny how Celestia would find us sleeping next to each other at times.

She was my first friend, and my best friend.

"I know. She is always there for me like you are." I told her and she just nuzzled her head next to mine.

"That's right my little one. And you will do well to remember that we are here for you." She said pulling away.

I just nodded to her as she took flight and left me there to my thoughts.

"Still I can't help but wonder." I said to myself as I walked back inside. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Some pony is coming back from their trip from what I have been told and I needed to be there for it.

I walked into my room looking around, so many memories and things I've collected. I had taken to learning out to read Equestrian and it was difficult at first but I managed to learn it even it took me longer.

But other than just studying I collected little knickknacks here and there. My most resent one being this small rock with a rainbow color inside of it. Celestia told me it was something special when I found it and I liked the colors inside so I kept it.

I took a quick shower and got my clothes which were made for me. Similar to my clothes I brought with me it was a simple grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of tan shorts which felt like jeans shorts.

I dressed and walked back into my room before I looked outside to the moon. The image of a mare on the light side of it always made me wonder how it got there but whenever I ask Celestia I see this look of pain appear before I drop the subject.

It wasn't until Cadance told me the old mare's tale of Nightmare Moon.

It was something else really.

I lay down in bed and closed my eyes.

"Tomorrow's another day." I said as I drifted off into my dreams.

-The next morning-

I jolted awake by somepony jumping on my stomach suddenly.

"Opffh!" I looked down at my stomach to see Twilight who was now a bit larger but I could still carry her easily.

"Twilight? What are you doing?" I asked her but she only smiled as she jumped off me giggling and I notice she wasn't alone.

"Cadance, did you put her up to this?" I asked her but she only laughed like Twilight did.

"Come one get up!" She said making confused but then I remembered that today that Royal pony was returning.

"What? Are you two really that excited to meet this pony coming today?" I said but she just shook her head.

"No silly were going out today!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah! Candace said that were going to go to town and celebrate your first year anniversary of being in Equestria!" Twilight said happily as she jumped and put her front hooves in the air.

"Was that today?" I had to think about it I know it around a year since I came here but was it really today? I know I was out for a few days but was it really today that I first arrived in Equestria?

Cadance walked over to me and grabbed my hand and started to pull me slightly out of the bed.

"Yes, so come on! We have the entire day planned out so hurry up and get ready!" She said as I threw the blanket off me and got up.

I thought about it for a moment, "Wait but didn't Celestia say we have to be there for whoever this pony is?"

Twilight looked up at Cadance clearly confused on the matter, "Cadance told me that she already-Mffpphhh?" Cadance covered Twilights mouth.

I was confused but I thought it was just her being silly again.

"Alright, if she said it was ok than I guess I'm fine with it. Just give me a second to change k." I stood up and walked over to my drawer and picked out a nice causal white dress shirt with the design of Celestia's cutie mark on the lower backside. And a pair of black pants.

It only took me a few minutes to change in the bathroom when I came out and the two were already ready to go.

"Hurry up! We have a long day ahead of us!" Cadance told me as she was trying to rush me out of the room.

"Ok, ok no need to be so pushy." I said to her as I snagged my bag before she managed to push me out the door.

Once we were out she rushed me through the halls until we came to the entrance of the castle where some ponies were still setting up the welcome for the pony coming.

I noticed a few of the more noble ponies were looking at me and giving me the same look they always gave me.

I tried to ignore them but it was hard to do that when we were walking right past them.

"Hurry up Jay!" Twilight shouted to me as I looked away from the nobles and left the castles doors.

I made my way over to Cadance and Twilight as we made it down the road and were walking down the main street.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" I asked them, but I regretted it as I saw the both of them turn around and smirk at me.

"Well let's see, first thing is you're going to treat us to some Ice cream and then after were going to the park for a nice picnic!" She said showing me the large basket she had with her.

I smiled at the fact that she would take the time to make something for us to eat. And since she was really good at cooking, I always looked forward to whatever it was she made. That and she asked me what I liked to eat many times and would cook it sometimes.

"I'll be looking forward to that, but one question?" I asked her and she gave me her undivided attention, "Why is it that I am paying for the Ice cream?"

She just laughed, "Because you won't get any brownies if you don't!" She said smiling widely.

If there was something that I would anything for it would be sweeties. Since I had arrived here, I had found that I had a strange liking towards sweets. I mean, I never really ate the on earth but here, I ate them almost every other day.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, let's go get some ice cream." I said to the both of them as we headed towards said shop.

Some time had passed since the day first began and now the sun was already beginning its decent which meant it was time for us to all head back to the castle.

It was like a time when we all knew Celestia wanted us back home. One because she never wanted us to be out to late without her knowing and since it also meant that it was getting time for dinner so we needed to be there for that.

But all in all today was one of those better days. Hanging out with the girls was always fun. And for the sweets that came with it was worth it all.

"So did you have fun today Jay?" Cadance asked me as we were walking back towards the castle. I was currently carrying Twilight who had fallen asleep so I was carrying her on my back.

I just chuckled quietly as I fixed my hold on her, "Yeah, today was fun. But if I didn't know any better I would say today was more for the two of you rather than me." I said making a point.

I had this funny feeling since earlier that Cadance seemed to want to get out of the castle which begged the question. Why?

And her reaction to me asking her that was priceless. She nearly tripped over herself, "Wha-what are you talking about? I would never do such a thing!" She exclaimed trying to convenience me but I could tell that she was lying.

"Cadance." I said to her in a serious tone, "Why is it that you didn't want to be at home today? You know you can tell me anything. I'm your friend aren't I?" I asked her.

I noticed her gasp as my last words, "Of course you're my friend Jay! You're my best friend! But…" She paused for a moment and stopped in her tracks.

I stopped and stood next to her. I waited for a few seconds when she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'll tell you."

I just placed my hand on her mane and stroked it making her ease up a bit from the looks of it.

"The real reason I wanted to be away from the castle is because of the pony that is returning today."

I for one was confused, "So the reason you wanted to leave was really because of some pony that was coming back? What's so bad about this pony that you wanted to leave?"

She just closed her eyes and I saw her body visible shutter a bit, "It's because of who _he_ is." She said using a bit of angry when she stated it was a male coming.

"Why though? What did this colt do to you?" I asked her. But inside I couldn't help but fell my blood slowly boiling at the fact that whoever this colt was he clearly hurt Cadance in some way or another.

She just drew circles with her hoof before she spoke up again, "It's not what he has done but who he thinks he is. He the most immature, rude, self-conscious, and not to mention he had a major superiority issue." She said making really think.

Cadance was the nicest pony ever. She never once talked about a pony in a bad way. But this colt, clearly he did something that was clearly left a bad mark with her.

"Is this guy really that bad?" I said, maybe she was over thinking it. But then again, the ponies of Canterlot had yet to show me that they were mature or even accepting.

She looked up to me, "He's worse than you can imagine. And trust me when I say he isn't a gentle colt in the least."

And with that she stopped talking about the subject.

But it left a sour taste in my mouth.

"Well time to face the maker." I said as we came to the steps of the castle.

I glanced over at Cadance and she looked as bit better than before but she still seemed as if she didn't want to go inside.

"Cadance," I called to her. She looked at me and I smiled at her, "I'm here for you. Remember that." I assured her and it seemed to work as she smiled back at me before looking back to the gates and walked ahead.

If anything I think me being there would help her with this colt.

We got inside and immediately we were stopped by a few guards that told us we were supposed to come to the main hall immediately.

That only meant one thing, Celestia was mad that we had not been there today and that we were in trouble.

The walked over to the main hall wasn't that long since the both of us knew the way there by heart now. And a year of getting lost in the halls you tend to remember the little details telling you where you are.

But we came to the two large white doors we both knew all too well.

Cadance used her magic to open the doors since I was still holding Twilight and we walked in to not be greeted by Celestia who was usually sitting on top her throne, but instead.

In front of the throne stood a white coated colt with a blond mane and tail but also he wore a bowtie and a formal dress shirt fitted for his body. And where his breast pocket was, was a blue rose.

I thought it was strange that there would be some other pony waiting for us but then I looked over at Cadance and noticed the half flustered half questioning look on her face.

The colt looked down at us and beckoned us to come closer with a way of his hoof.

I saw Cadance at first was hesitating to walk closer but slowly she did and I followed behind her.

We stopped near the steps leading up to the throne as the colt made his way down.

He stopped in front me of me and gave me this disgusted look as if it hurt him to even look at me. But that all changed as he looked over at Cadance and the look on his face changed from that of disgust, to one that he seemed to think he was better than us look.

I know this because it was the same look that the nobles of Canterlot had given me when I would be walking past them.

He glanced at Cadance looking her up and down and seemed to be waiting for something.

I heard Cadance sighed irritated, "Hello again Blue Blood." She said clear wanting to get this over with.

Blue Blood just smirked and grabbed her right hoof and brought it closer to his face as he placed a kiss on it before she quickly pulled it away from him.

He gained this arrogant smirk, "And hello to you too Mi Amore Cadenza. How is my Fiancée doing?"

-Tbc-

**Hey Everypony! 3ndless here with another completed Cliff-hang- I mean completed chapter! Sorry for not updating for the past two weeks but I have been very busy. Not to mention that I broke my External Hard Drive which had this chapter which I had to re write from scratch, but also I lost three years-worth of stories I had yet to post and even of my personal life like photos and videos I captured over the three years. But alas tis but a minor set-back as the end of one thing is the start of another! So I will be posting the next chapter hopefully within the next two to three days so look forward to it!**

**Next time on Shatters of a Reflection: Who is this Blue Blood and why did he just proclaim that Cadance was his Fiancée? And just why is it that he has a problem with Jake? Next time on things get heated in "Chapter 8: Blood-Ties." **


	8. Blood Ties

**Here we are again with another chapter! So my owner decided to paint our apartment for the past four days so I haven't any internet but I'm back now so enjoy! **

**Shatters of a Reflection Chapter 8: Blood-Ties**

"And hello to you too Mi Amore Cadenza. How is my Fiancée doing?"

I froze up as the words played over and over my head.

"_How is my Fiancée doing? Fiancée doing?" _

I looked at the colt before me,'Was he really Cadance's Fiancé?' I looked over at her and she just glared at him, was it true?

Inside of me I felt betrayed in a way. This entire time I was her best friend and she never once told me that she was engaged to another colt.

"_**SHE LIED TO US! SHE'S NOT OUR FRIEND!"**_

I heard this voice inside me scream out to me but and it left this throbbing pain in my head.

"Jay? Are you alright?" Cadance asked me as I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She was giving me this concerned look but I looked at the colt who just gave me a snort as she lifted his head up as if he was trying to belittle me.

"Did you not hear me creature?" He suddenly said to me as he flipped his mane back, "I swear when I heard the rumors of my Aunty finding a strange creature and had the audacity to bring it into the Castle but I believed it to nothing short of a rumor. But to my surprise I not only find out the rumor is true but also that said creature not only thought it was better than myself for not showing up to _my_ returning ceremony." He said with a bit of anger in his voice.

But I was quickly pushed aside as Cadance stood in front of me.

"Blue Blood, have you no shame!" She shouted at him but he simply smirked as he walked back towards the stairs and slowly ascended back up where he stopped right in front of the throne.

"I believe that the title is now, Prince Blue Blood. I am after all the nephew of the Princess now." He said looking back at me.

The look in his eyes bled out that he wanted me make sure his status was burned into my head.

'_He's just like the rest of them. He thinks I'm nothing as they do.' _I felt my anger growing more and more.

"You're not the only one of royalty here Blue Blood." Cadance said, and once more I was surprised since she never once used her royal status for anything. And when I mean anything I mean it. Yet here she threw it out at Blue Blood.

But then a laugh echoed in the hall and immediately I saw the smirk on his face grow bigger.

"But you forget," He paused and looked at Cadance before he raised his head high, "I am the only one of us that is blood Royalty." He said which meant one thing.

For the longest time I knew from what Celestia had told me that Cadance wasn't related to her by blood. She said that her families blood line ended a long time ago. But that didn't stop her from adopting others into her family like she did once with Cadance.

Yet, here this colt claimed he was the blood relative of hers.

"That's a lie." I said making my voice known.

He looked at me and his smirk was replaced with a scowl that I had yet to see in anypony's face since I had been here.

"You dare!" He shouted as his magic lashed out clearing aiming at me.

But as I was about to using my powers to take his, Cadance stood fast and repelled the magic but even I knew she was strong but not as strong as others. Her powers relied more one love than magic if that made any sense.

But like I thought she held onto the magic for a moment before she was overpowered and thrown back some but I caught her body before she could get hurt.

"Bastard." I muttered out as I skid across the marble floors before I stopped and kneeled down checking Cadance to make sure she wasn't hurt.

She opened her eyes and saw I was looking at her, "Are you hurt Cadance?" I asked her and she was silent for a moment before she shook her head.

"Hmpt, that was a foolish thing to do Cadance. To think you could actually fight against my magic. Pathetic." He said as he slowly lowered himself onto Celestia's throne.

That did it for me.

I put Cadance down as I felt my anger finally reaching its boiling point.

"Jay don't!" I heard Cadance shout but I was already walking towards Blue Blood who raised an eyebrow to my advancing.

"Oh, so you think you can fair better than her? Don't make me laugh!" He shouted as he concentrated his magic in front of him as he sent a ball of pure magic ready to hurt me.

How sadly mistaken he was.

As the ball of magic closed in on me, I just stood my ground and felt this electricity running through my hand as I lifted it into the path of the magic and just as it was about to hit me. It froze mid-air before it slowly began to break into little small balls of light that flowed into my hand.

The look on his face when he saw me do that was priceless.

"That was bitter." I said glaring at him. That was something I learned I could do, depending on what I was taking my magic from I was able to feel its aura and this one was nothing but bitterness.

"How! How were you able to do that!" He shouted at me but I just smirked at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I let the magic I just absorbed flow through my body and in a matter of seconds I left weightless I pushed off the ground and in a burst of magic I teleported from my spot to right next to Blue Blood who only glanced at me before he was hurled off the throne and slammed into the ground before.

"Argh! How dare you! You filthy bug! Just who do you think you are laying a hoof on me!" He shouted as he picked himself up.

I just glared at him, "I don't care who you are our who your related too!" I saw him flinch slightly, "But you hurt your Fiancée who is my best friends. And I won't be taking that type of shit!" I shouted as I unconsciously let loss a bit of magic out of my eyes giving me this menacing look.

"What are you?" He said as the sudden look of fear took him over.

"Me, I'm nobody." I said as the doors shot open to show a not so happy Unicorn standing there with several guards.

"Knight Ranger." I muttered under my breath as he entered the Cambers with a not so happy so happy look on his face. He walked over towards the front steps of the stair way noting that Cadance was still on the floor and that Blue Blood who had a 'You're going to get it now' look on his face.

"Care to explain why is it that I would find three sources of magic clashing in the Royal chambers?" He said glaring his eye at me.

Cadance was about to answer him but Blue Blood beat her to it.

"That hairless ape attacked me when I was just talking with the Princess. I demand that it be taken to the dungeon this instant!" He shouted but I just grinned which didn't go unnoticed by him, "We'll see who has a smile on their face when your locked away where you'll never see the light of day again!"

And once more I couldn't help but smile only this time I chuckled a bit, "I'd like to see that happen." I saw Knight's body tremble a bit. I knew ever since our first encounter he never liked me. And even more after out second.

"Captain! Take him to the dungeon!" Blue Blood shouted but the thing was, no pony moved to take me. Not even Knight as much as he wanted too.

"Prince Blue Blood, I'm afraid that order cannot be followed through." Knight said as a scowl appeared on his face.

Prince Blue Blood for one wasn't happy to hear that.

"What do you mean you cannot do it! I am the prince and I demand that that; that creature be locked be locked away!" He shouted louder than before.

"Prince Blue Blood, I think it best if you control yourself and stop this immediately." A new pony said voicing their opinion.

But not seeing who it was Blue Blood turned around, "And pray tell just who you think you are telling me what to-" He cut off his sentence when he saw who it was.

There in all her majesty stood Celestia who had Cadance by her side and Twilight who was hiding behind her leg. And she didn't look assumed.

"Care to finish that sentence Blue Blood?" Celestia asked him but he just looked as if he was at a loss for words. That and his jaw was wide open.

"Aun-Aunty! I didn't see you there." He said to her in a stuttering mess.

She only smiled at him and nodded her head, "I am aware of this Blue Blood."

He looked at her before looking back at me, "Aunty! I demand that this mongrel be taken to the dungeon this instant for assaulting me!" He cried out, but once again I just smiled at him as a chuckle broke out.

"Grrr, stop laughing at me you filthy beast!" He shouted loud this but he was stopped when Celestia stood in front of him.

"I will ask that you not speak out in such a tone to my child." She said glancing back to me.

"What do you mean Aunty?" He asked her confused by what she meant.

That's when Cadance walked up to her side and spoke up, "That would mean that Jay is not to be harmed and is to be treated as like any other pony."

"But I am of royal blood! And it is nothing more than a simple beast!" Blue Blood said pointing at me.

"That may be so but he is under my protection and regardless of our blood relation I would think it best for you to stop this outrage this instant Blue Blood. Captain Knight." She said taking the attention away from us for the moment.

"Yes, your majesty." He answered her immediately.

"I believe that Blue Blood has done enough for today and I would ask that you escort him to his chambers to retire for the night." She said and Knight bowed and beckoned Blue Blood to follow him.

That didn't go without him glaring at me for a moment before he gave in and left with the Captain and his guards.

I sighed in relief that it was all over but than Celestia turned towards me and gave the look I knew all too well.

"Jake." She started, "Care to explain to me what happened here?"

"Um, well you see… first off… no that's not right… before you showed up…" I really didn't know where to begin.

"Wanna help me here?" I said looking at Cadance who just smiled at me.

"Aunty, I wanted Jake to go out with me and we took Twilight along with us. Aunty, it wasn't Jakes fault, I just didn't want to be here when he showed up." She said but I noticed as she went on her tone changed as she went on.

"And when we came back we were told that it was you that wanted to see us in the chambers but instead of you it was him and when we started to talk to him he called Cadance his-!" I started but I was cut off by Cadance speaking up rather quickly.

"He insulted Jake and then he used his magic on the both of us. I stepped in to stop him but he over powered me and Jake drained him of his magic before you should up." Cadance said rather quickly.

"I can understand that, but I would have liked it if you both were there along-side me when he first arrived, but I will let it slide this time." Celestia said as Twilight gave a yawn and leaned against my leg.

This caused us to laugh a bit, "It would seem that it is past some pony's bedtime."

She glanced at me and I nodded as I leaned down and picked up Twilight who leaned into my chest as I held her like a baby in my arms.

"Goodnight Aunty." Cadance said as she began to walk, she waiting at the doorway for me from the looks of it.

"I guess we'll take her to bed now." I felt a wing wrap around me and I saw it was Celestia who embraced me gently.

"Jake, please don't think badly of Blue Blood, he may seem difficult at times but he is still my great; great, many great nephew. And I would like for my son to get along with my nephew if possible." She said lean down and kissing my head.

I just blushed a bit still embarrassed about her doing things like this.

"I'll try… Mom." I said as I walked away from her and met Cadance at the door and we left to our rooms to retire for the night.

But I had this gut feeling things were going to head south very soon.

-Tbc

**-Hey everypony. I just want to apologize for the very short chapter and the lateness of it. But as it goes, this first encounter with Blue Blood is only the beginning of the bigger plot that is going to grow. **

**But for now, let's just enjoy the peaceful moments, Next time on Shatters of a Reflection: "Jake first encounter with Blue Blood wasn't one he was expecting and at the same time it begs the question of just why it is that Cadance doesn't like him. Next time, "Memories." **


	9. Memories

_**I'm Back! **_

_**-**_**Shatters of a Reflection Chapter 9 Memories-**

For the next few days I noticed how Cadance had become somewhat distant to me.

She wouldn't talk to me and every time I tried to talk with her she would find a way to get away wither by flying away or teleporting herself away.

And as if that wasn't enough Blue Blood had taken it upon him-self to make sure I felt unwelcomed here.

From misplaced orders to the pony staff being told not to do what I ask of them. Which wasn't much that much of a bother but it did irritate me.

And another which gave me this sour taste in my mouth, he took my seat to just to the right of Celestia. The same seat that had been mine for more than a year now.

And he moved me down a few seats. Away from them saying I wasn't worthy of eating in his presence.

Mom told me in confidence that I shouldn't take these things he did to heart. He is just misunderstood. Like I was at a time.

And given time I would come to accept him since he was in a very, very messed up way my distant cousin.

In the past I would have just beaten him.

But I had changed. And in a way I had to behave since I wasn't just Jake Muller anymore.

I was Prince Jake Muller. Or at least to mom I was.

It all happened about halfway through my stay here. I had begun to have nightmares.

One's of my past. How my birth parents treated me. How they hurt me.

I relived those hellish days almost every night.

And the one thing I found comfort in was Celestia. She appeared in my dreams and take hold of me, as if banishing the nightmares away.

She gave me peace during my sleep. And when I would wake up I was drained and tired. But she was there smiling at me every morning,

She became more than just the pony that gave me a new life.

I was beginning, to love her.

Not in the sense of a lover, but more of a maternal figure.

She was everything I wanted my birth mother to be.

She gave me love when I was an alien in this world. She showed me kindness and asked for nothing in-return.

I admired her if anything.

But then one night, I remember it validly. An unexpected storm had flown in by accident and the weather team was unable to stop it.

The storm came so fast, no pony was able to prepare for it. And neither was I.

Thunder and Lightning flashed and roared through the darkening sky as rain pelted down.

I was caught in the middle of it all.

Ever since a young age I had little fear of things. But if there was one thing that scared me.

It was this.

When I was a child I cried for my parents during a heavy storm that frightened me.

And the answer I had from them.

They threw me out of the house saying that I was more annoying than the Storm.

I ran for shelter from the storm I ran and ran pushing my limits as I stumbled and fell multiple times.

My body sore and my body petrified with fear.

I found a small cave to hide in.

I rushed in and balled myself up not wanting see or hear the storm outside.

I reverted back into my younger self. Crying for my parents to let me back in as the thunder roared around me.

I cried out for my mommy. I cried out for her over and over as I shut myself away.

And then as if a warm blanket covered me. I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

My eyes were burly from crying. But I looked and saw Celestia leaning over me her body next to mine.

More tears formed in my eyes as I leapt at her and wrapped my arms around her neck crying.

She placed a hoof on my back and assured me, "Hush now. Everything is fine now. There's no need to be afraid. Mommy's here now."

And since that day , she had become my adoptive mother and I her son. Although when she wanted to make it official, it was not taken well by some ponies of Canterlot.

She still called me Son and when we were alone I would call her Mom.

This only made our relationship grow.

And the same could be said for Cadance.

I had grown close to her, she was my friend. Heck my best friend.

She would drag me out of the castle and take me around to different places like the shopping area, or the candy and cream shops.

In all honesty, this looked a modern town just with smaller building, and well you know ponies instead of humans.

But other than that she showed me just how fun it was around here.

She enjoyed making other ponies happy. And she showed me her power. She wasn't strong in the sense magic spells or flying, but in something else.

She had the power over love.

She showed me and twilight once how it worked.

There was this colt and mare that were fighting in front of a restaurant and she used her magic to calm them down and forgive each other which left them in a loving state.

It was weird but hey, I was in a world full of ponies that use magic and I could too so I was very accepting of random things.

Everything was fine until Blue Blood came into the picture.

"Cadance." I mumbled to myself in the study.

"Does something trouble you Jake?"

I turned around slightly surprised that somepony snuck up on me without me knowing.

"M-mom?! What are you doing here?" I said to Celestia.

She just chuckled as she came to my side and sat down on the free cushion.

"I came to see how your studies are, but it would seem that something forbids you from them." She said smiling at me.

I felt my face heat up a bit, "Nailed it again mom."

She just laughed lightly again, "It is a mother's duty to help her child."

I sighed, "Its Cadance. She doesn't talk or hang out with me like we used too anymore."

"Maybe you should talk to her about this. Maybe it'll shed some light onto why she is acting this way."

I looked at her before I looked down, "But what if its because something I did." I asked her.

She just nuzzled her head against mine, "Then I am sure she would forgive you. But you won't know f until you ask."

She just nuzzled against my head as she started to mess with my hair.

"Somepony's going to need another haircut soon."

I just smirked at her, "Yea, I guess I'll take with Cadance later tonight. Thanks Mom." I said leaning against her.

She smiled, "Don't think this means you can stop studying young colt."

I groaned out and fell back against the rug as she stood back up and walked out of the room giggling to herself.

"How Twilight enjoys this I'll never understand." I sat back up and went back into my books.

I was learning how to read and write in Equestrian. And within the next few months I should be able to attend school at the academy.

Which is what Mom really wants and I thought it would make her feel better knowing I was getting to become a part of the horde.

But for now, a few more pages and then off to talk with Cadance.

Dinner pasted by same as always. Blue Blood was in my seat before I even entered the dining hall. And I noticed that neither Twilight or Cadance were seated.

I looked at Mom and simple smiled, "Cadance thought it would be nice to take Twilight to visit her family tonight. They both will be returning later on."

I nodded and made my way to the empty seat at her left but when I pulled the seat out it was stopped by light blue magic.

I looked at Blue Blood who's horn was glowing.

I simply waved my hand over it and the magic was absorbed into me.

Sometimes it felt worth it when I saw the scowl on his face.

Our food came and small talk began. Mom asked about my studies and Blue Blood commented about teaching those with under developed minds.

I just told him to politely shut his mouth to which I was stopped by Celestia as she wanted us to stop bickering.

I took my leave from dinner early and went to my room.

I asked one of the guards to inform me when Cadance returned to the Castle and not an hour later a guard knocked on my door.

"The Princess has made her return." The Stallion told me and I nodded to him.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded and left.

It was now or never. I hope.

I made my way over to Cadance's room. I saw a small flicker of light from under her door.

I walked up to it and knocked, "Cadance? It's me Jake. Are you awake?" I asked.

I waited a moment but there was no reply.

"I just wanted to stop by and talk with you. But if you not awake I guess I'll come by another time." I waited for a second before I turned around and was about to walk away.

"Wait!" I turned around to see the door cracked open, and Cadance glancing out of the crack. "Just a moment Jake. Please."

She closed the door and inside I heard things being shuffled around before a there was a loud bang and the door opened once more to show Cadance who had a half-hearted smile and a messy mane.

"Come in." She said ushering me in.

When I entered the room I saw the same room I had seen many times before.

Her room consisted of the same color as her mane. And was similar to mine. Only it had a few stuffed dolls and more girly things scattered around.

I heard a small giggle come from a moving bump on Cadance's bed.

And a flash of a purple tail moved out of the blanket before it moved back in.

"Hmmm... I wonder what we should now that were all alone in your room now Cadance." I said to her and she looked at me before she realized what I was looking at.

"Y-yes, since there's no pony here with us. Just you and me." She said and I heard the same giggle from before.

I moved over to the bed and got ready to strike. I gentle grabbed the side of the blanket and pulled it up to show Twilight who screamed out as I found here.

"I have you now!" I shouted as I dropped the blanket and grabbed her hind legs trapping her on the bed where I then began my assault.

"Tickle Attack!" I shouted as the blanket dropped over us and I began to tickle her all over which made her scream out in laughter once more.

"St-stop! I s-s-surrender!" She shouted but I continued my assault.

A few seconds later I was surrounded by this purplish magenta aura and lifted off Twilight.

"That's wasn't fair! I told you to stop!" She said looking at me.

I just grinned as her magic was taken into mine.

"Well that's what you get for hiding under the covers like that." I told her.

But she giggled again and I sat down on the bed and looked over at Cadance who was smiling at us.

"So did you have fun seeing your family today Twilight?" I asked her to which she just jumped up and down over and over again as she explained to me how much fun she had and how Cadance was the best foal sitter for taking her to visit them.

As time went on, slowly Cadance returned to her normal attitude. She was laughing and having fun like we used too.

And before we knew it time just by.

I laid there on one side of the bed while Cadance laid on the other looking at me. And between us the lovable bundle of joy Twilight who had fallen asleep.

"She must have been tired huh?" I asked Cadance in a hushed voice.

She simply nodded her head and pushed Twilights mane out of her face when I noticed something.

Twilight seemed to of been having a nightmare and I remembered her little doll which she loved so much.

Smarty Pants if I remembered right.

I looked around and saw it lying against a fortress of books, if I had who made it. It was probably the one sleeping.

I got out of the bed and walked over picking it up and walked back and placed Smarty Pants under the covers next to Twilight.

A smile flashed on her face and in a it made me happy.

"She really likes you Jay." Cadance said walking over to my side. "When we left her house. Her big brother was a little worried about her but she told him that she had another big brother here for her. 10 bits if you can guess who the lucky pony is." She teased me as she nudged me.

I just scratched my nose, "Well if I ever had a sister, I wish she was like her."

"Same here." She said.

There was moment of silence before Cadance spoke up.

"Jay, could you step outside for a moment?" She asked quietly.

I didn't say anything as I followed her.

Once outside she looked over the land. The quiet night with the high in the sky.

"Jay?" She called to me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting for the past few days. It's just..." She sighed, "I was just so flustered now that Blue Blood has returned I sort of vented it put on you. And I should of never of done that."

She said and I began to understand why she did what she did.

I mean, she clearly didn't like the colt and since he got here she has been in a way more agitated.

"Cadance, what did he do to make you like this?" I asked her.

She sighed again, "Its a long story. I don't think you would want to hear it."

But I shook my head, "No, I want to hear it. Your my best friend Cadance. If something is bothering you I want to way. But if it makes you uncomfortable then I won't press it."

She looked at me and smiled. It was a sad smile but one nonetheless.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anypony else."

I nodded to her, "I promise."

She sat down and took a moment to collect herself.

I placed my hand over her hoof to support her and it help. I think.

_**(Didn't know how to write this part so I'm using some points from Cadance's Story which was released as a story of her background. So spoiler alert if you haven't read it yet! But am only using it as a base for this so for those of you that have read it, it will be similar but at the same time few things will be changed for the sake of this ****Fanfic.**)_

"It all started back when I first came to Canterlot. I know you know that I was adopted into the family much like you were." I nodded to that, "Well this is something only a few know. I come from another land. One called the Crystal Empire. A place that still exists to the north of Equestria. But back then I had lost my memory. I was orphaned. But a village found me and raised me from the little filly I was till I was able to move around on my own. They showed me what love was. And I just wanted to return that same love they gave me back to them. But one day an evil pony came and tried to take over the village with this magical amulet that let her control them. I was able to over-power her magic with mine which is how I gained my Cutie Mark." She said gesturing to her Crystal Heart Cutie Mark, "It was then that I was praised for saving the village and before I knew it I was sought out by Aunty Celestia and she adopted me into the family. And this is where things changed." She paused. I didn't say anything because I thought it would be best if I waited till the end to say something.

"To tell you the true Jay. I wasn't Always an Alicorn. I was originally a Pegasui. This is a secret so please don't tell anypony else please." I nodded and she continued. "When I first arrived I was still a Pegasui when I met Blue Blood. Back then he was nice. He wasn't like he is today. But then one day I was called into the Chambers of Celestia and she told me that I had passed her test. She found me worthy of being part of her family and wanted me to truly be one of her kind. So with an ancient spell she made me into what I am now. She made into an Alicorn."

That wasn't something I was expecting. I remember mother telling me that Alicorns were a rare breed, and it was said that long ago there were more but then something happened and the race disappeared. All but a few, Celestia's Mother and Father who ruled over another land before the two regal sisters founded Equestria by saving them from another evil of Chaos. But being able to turn a pony into an Alicorn. That was something else.

"After my transformation, Blue Blood changed. He became cold hearted and acted out. He became selfish and lost any chivalry he had. And since then he had claimed that I belonged to him. Which is why the first time you had met him, he called me his fiancée. And everypony that I had become friends with he would drive away from me saying I was his. And he even went as far to the point he was sent away to learn his lesson by Aunty."

It all made some sense now to me. I think the real reason Blue Blood is acting this way is because he was Jealous. He was jealous of Cadance becoming an Alicorn, and even jealous at how close I was to Celestia. But then again, this was just something that I thought might be the reason. I can't just assume it is true.

I looked at Cadance. It seemed as if she was done, "So that's your story huh?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and looked down, "Yes, that basically sums it all up."

And then it hit me, Cadance said that all the ponies she was close too, were hurt or pushed away by Blue Blood, "Cadance, have you been avoiding me because you're afraid that Blue Blood might do something to me?" I asked.

It seemed that I hit the mark since she looked up and her eyes were beginning to form tears.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me, "Thank you Cadance."

"Wha-What?" She stuttered out.

I pulled away from her my hands resting gently on her neck, "You were worried I would get hurt so you avoided me. In a way I should be mad that you would do it like that, but at the same time I can't help but think you did it because you cared about me." I said with a big smile on my face.

This got her only to stare at me before she slowly began to laugh into her hoof.

"Hey, that's not nice you know." I said to her but she just waved a hoof in the air.

"I'm sorry, but it's just. Only you would look at this in a different way and it's just so… you." She said as she smiled at me.

I just smirked at her, "Well I have you to thanks for that. But in all honesty, you don't have to worry about me I can take anything that Blue Blood can throw at me. I've been through worse after all." I said slightly being up my past.

She knew all of it. Mom told her and I had told her a few things, but I only let her know the few things that I didn't want to scar her with.

"But."

"No Buts. You know as well as I do the things I can do." She was there when I learned how to control my powers. But even thou she knew how strong I was. I was only human, err…pony.

She was about to say something else but I stopped her by placing a finger over her mouth as she was going to speak.

"Promise me you won't get yourself hurt at least." She said in a whisper.

I just grinned at her, "You realize just who you're asking that too right?" I joked but she only hit me in the arm with a hoof and glared at me.

"Ok, ok. I promise. If it's anything to big then I'll go to Mom with it." I told her and even if it wasn't what she wanted it was something at least.

"Let's make it a pinky promise." I said to her.

She just looked at me, "What's a pinky promise?"

"It's something that kids would do in my world. Sort of like a pact but a bit more childish."

"Oh, ok then how do we do it?"

I held out my hand and she did the same with her right hoof, "Well you sort of need fingers for this but I think its means the very same either way." I grabbed her hoof in my hand, "I promise to keep my promise if you promise to not do something like this again."

She smiled and nodded her head, "I promise."

"Then it's complete, I think." There was a rhyme that goes with it but I never knew it because I never had someone to do it with.

I looked up into the sky, the stars seemed to be glowing brighter than usual but it was nice.

"I think it's about time I head to sleep now." I said standing up and stretching my arms out.

"Yes, I was thinking the same."

I walked back inside and put my slippers back on before I looked at Cadance who had this confused look on her face as she walked me to the door.

"Is something wrong Cadance?" I asked her but she just shook her head.

"Well then, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow alright." I told her as I opened the door and stepped out when she called my name.

"Jake." I turned around only to see her standing on both her back legs and her face close to mine as he soft lips were against my cheek.

For a moment my mind didn't register what had happened but I just stood there frozen in place as she pulled away and had this shy look on her face before a small blush appeared on her face as she smiled and this sound of a "Squee" came from her.

"Good night Jake." She said as she closed the door and left me there flabbergasted.

I lifted my hand to where she just kissed me and my face heated up and my heart was pounding in my chest.

But through it all, a smile crept its way onto my face as I turned around and started my walk back to my room.

Little did I know, that little act of affection was going to change everything.

-Tbc

-_**Hey there Everypony I'm back with another Chapter! Sorry for the long wait but it's here! So for as always, Next time on shatters of a Reflection, "Things have been looking up for both Jake and Cadance as the winter season comes in but at the same time so does Jake's Birthday. But little does he know there is somepony watching him. A young Stallion confronts him and demands a duel. And his name is…" Next time, Chapter 10, "A Shining Star."**_


	10. A Shining Star

_**Greetings everypony! 3ndless here with another chapter! This one will probably be one of the longer ones just because well… just because. So without further ado, (Ps : A song I used while writing this chapter if you want to listen to it is called, "Yiruma – If I Could See You Again." I used this towards the ending of the chapter and like before I will mark the time when to play it!) **_

_**-Chapter 10: A Shining Star**_

Ever since that night when I confronted Cadance about why she was avoiding me things returned to normal. We started to hang out like we used too and everything was going good.

Even with Blue Blood every now and then trying to confront me about us being friends I would brush him aside or walk away.

I was going to keep my promise no matter how much I wanted to break it.

But now, the cold winds blew in as the land was covered in a blanket of snow. I always liked the snow. Thou my old memories of it were not as pleasing as one would think.

I would leave my house and wonder the snowy hills and well, do what kids love to do, play. I would spend hours playing in the snow. Sliding down the hills making snowmen, I could say that when it snowed I could be myself. I could have fun.

And snow in Equestria brought me the same feeling. I felt so happy when the first snowflakes fell last year and I had been looking forward to this year's.

Mom told me an old story about how at one point and time, about a young filly that helped change the way everypony sees the snow. It just makes you appreciate who one person or pony can change the way you look at things.

I sat outside on one of the benches watching Twilight and Cadance running back and forth in the snow. I enjoyed watching them. It gave this warm feeling inside because they were my best friends.

Twilight was like a little sister to me and even called me her ABBBFF, which her real brother was her BBBFF while I was her Adopted Big Brother Best Friend Forever. Only she would think of something like that to call me and her brother.

And as for Cadance, I lifted my hand over my cheek. The very same spot she kissed me two months ago. I guessed I still thought about it, but it was the first kiss I got from somepony other than Mom.

It was at that moment a snow ball hit me right in the face taking me out of my thoughts.

"Ouch." I said looking up to see both Cadance and Twilight looking at me.

"Are you just going to sit there all day like some old pony or are you going to play with us?" Cadance said making another snowball with her magic as Twilight formed a small snowball with hers.

I just grinned as I leaned back and landed behind the bench and grabbed a glob of snow in my hands. Good thing Mom gave these mittens or else this would be very cold.

I quickly rounded them and peered over the bench to see a snowball heading right for me. I ducked and shot up as threw my first ball at Twilight and then one at Cadance as I ducked back down.

I heard a resounding ouch sounding meaning I hit my targets.

"You're both going to have to do better than that to beat me!" I shouted as I rose up with two more snowball only to get hit in the face and dropped both my snowballs.

"Grrrr." I growled at them as I wiped the snow off my face only to see them grinning at me, "Why are you both!" I stopped when I saw the large amount of snowballs floating around me in the air.

"Not fair!" I shouted as Cadance just smiled and Twilight giggled as the onslaught of snowballs hit me and I was done for.

One the last snowball hit me I was buried halfway in the snow because of them.

"That wasn't funny." I said digging my way out as Cadance and Twilight were on their backs laughing.

"Are you sure? Because it was to us." Cadance said.

"You fell for it Jake!" Twilight said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." I said as I managed to get out of the snowy trap, "Man, I'm beat." I said as I laid down next to the two of them.

"I really like the snow! And it's fun playing with the two of you." Twilight said and I just reached over and rubbed her mane as she giggled.

"Yeah, I have to admit this is better than a snow day in my world." I said to them.

"Can you tell us how it snows in your world Jay?" Cadance asked me.

She had taken from time to time to ask me how things were done in my world compared to this one.

"Well, for starters like I told you before. The weather isn't controlled like it is here, but when it gets really cold where I lived at. It would snow. But only in the winter time, but when it did man. The hills were covered in them and the streets became battle grounds for snow fights. I didn't have to worry about some kids bullying me or fighting because everyone just wanted to have fun."

I looked at Cadance and she just gave me a reassuring smile, "That sounds nice."

"It sure was."

I looked up into the sky at the dark grey clouds as I closed my eyes, "It sure was." I said once more as I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

-One week later-

I opened my eyes to see myself floating over Canterlot. Only the land was grey, it no longer held the bright colors it used too.

I looked around to see ponies scattered around running away. But from what?

"**You can't save them all"** I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around to see two glowing red eyes staring back at me before…

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I suddenly jolted awake something jumping on me.

"Wha!" I leaned up as whatever was jumping on me fell between my legs.

I looked down to see Twilight shaking her head as she looked up to me and smiled.

"You're awake!" She cheered as she rushed over to the side of the bed and leaned over it and came back up with a small wrapped gift.

"Happy Birthday Jake!" She said with bigger smile on her face.

I just rubbed my eyes as I looked at the wrapped gift.

I took it in my hands and looked at Twilight.

"Aw, Twi. You didn't have to get me anything." I said to her as I grabbed her and gave her a big hug to which she giggled in my hold as she wrapped her hooves around my neck.

"Oh course I'm going to get my ABBBFF something for their special day!" She happy told me.

I chuckled as I set her back down and looked at the gift and slowly began to unwrap it.

"Oh wow." It was a book about the different constellations in the sky. It was fairly worn out but it was something I liked since I looked up at the stars from time to time, "Thanks Twi. I love it." I said kissing her under her horn as she giggled once more.

"I knew you would like it. Now come on! It's almost time for breakfast." She said jumping up and down on my bed.

"Alright, just let me wash up real quick." I told her as I got up and walked over to my bathroom and washed my face and hair before brushing my teeth. I walked out and grabbed a pair of loose pants and socks along with a white shirt and then a grey long sleeve sweater.

I put my slippers on and was ready to go, "Alright, let's go Twilight." I called to her as I noticed she was reading the book she had gotten me and I could help but chuckle at that. She was always ready to learn something new. I swear sometimes she couldn't help but be an egghead.

"Coming!" She said as she rushed out the door and I closed it behind her.

It took us a bit to walk to the dining hall where I once again saw Blue Blood in my seat, but I had given up hope for it ever being mine again and taken to my new seat on the left of Twilight.

"Good morning." I said as I sat down.

"Good morning Jake." Mom said to me, "Up bright and early today I see." She said with a grin on her face. She knew always got on my case because I liked to sleep.

I felt a bit embarrassed by that, "Yeah, well I had a surprise guest to wake me up today." I said rubbing Twilights mane only to hear a grunt from across the table.

"Can't even wake up on your own accord, hmpt. Such incompetence." Blue Blood said but was silence as Mom coughed.

I smirked at him knowing that I won this time and I didn't even have to do anything.

"Well, that side Happy Birthday to you Jake." Mom told me as she smiled at me.

"Thanks." I told her, I was still a bit embarrassed to call her Mom when there were other ponies around but I if it was just Twilight or Cadance I would.

Then the doors opened and in walked Cadance who yawned as she walked over to her seat.

"Morning." She said as she looked around and saw me looking at her.

She smiled and I smiled back as the food was brought in.

Breakfast went by as normal but Cadance excused herself early and Twilight felt not to long after her. She had to go to school and Cadance did too. But I would be starting after winter ended since I completed my studies.

I learned to read and write in Equestrian but it was hard to learn well since it was more of symbol and letters rather than just letters and numbers.

"Jake." I looked over at Mom who was standing up, "Come with me please." She asked me and I wiped the food off my chin with a napkin and got up and walked over to her side and we exited the room.

We walked along the corridors until we came to Mom's study where she opened the door and we walked in as she closed the doors.

"It's been over a year since you first came here Jake." She said as she sat down and I joined her.

"And three months if I remember right." I told her and she agreed.

"Well, I have to say when you first arrived here I could never of imaged that it would have been somepony like you. But I am glad that it was you that was brought here." She said as he leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

I just smiled as I sniffed away my tears, "And I'm glad I was able to come here because I was able to find my real Mother." I told her and she just wiped a tear in her eye.

"This is true, and I am glad that I was able to find my son." She said as she nuzzled against my head, "And as my son, I have a special gift for you!" She said which made me happy to hear.

She used her magic to lift a box that was above the bookshelf and it floated down in front of me.

"This was something that once belonged to somepony very close to me. And I believe that if she was here today she would have wanted you to have it."

I placed a hand on the box and felt a strange energy coming from it. I opened the lid and inside was a bracer and a pendant.

The Bracer was black with white lining and the image of a white crescent moon over a dark cloud. And the Pendant was of Mom's Cutie Mark. It was beautiful. They both were.

"And now you have something to always remind you that I love you." She said as she lifted the pendant up and placed it around my neck. I looked down at it in my hand and it felt warm. "And this," She lifted the bracer up and held it in front of me, "This is a bracer that once belong to someone who you would have loved. My dear sister, Luna." Mom said the name in such a sorrowful way I looked at the bracer and took it in my hand and place it over my right arm.

It was a perfect fit. I felt a coldness from it but it was a pleasant feeling.

I looked up at Mom who had tears in her eyes, "Mom. Why are you crying?" I asked her but she just cried.

I moved closer and wrapped my arms around her neck as she wrapped her hooves around me and she wept.

I just closed my eyes and held onto her.

A few minutes later she calmed down, "Mom, are you alright?" I asked her before I looked down at the bracer, "Does this have something to do with why you're feeling this way?" I showed the bracer to her but she shook her head.

"It is nothing to worry about my child. Just past mistakes I remembered." She said as she collected herself.

"You said this belonged to your sister Luna. Who is she Mom?" I asked.

Mom sighed as she gave me a sad smile, "You remind me of her. She was the Princess alongside me long ago. But she was sent away after something happened and she will be returning soon. Maybe you can meet her then." She said sounding a bit happier and I just smiled.

"I'd like that." I said as I looked at the bracer and the pendant, "Thanks for the gifts Mom. I love them, and I love you." I said as I hugged her once more.

She only chuckled as she hugged me back, "And I you my son. It was a blessing that you appeared in my life and don't forget it." She told me.

I nodded against her warm coat.

-Later on-

After getting my gifts from Mom I went outside the Castle. I wanted to go for a walk just to think for myself.

I often did that now since I liked to just wander around. I would do the same back on earth. It gave me some time to just think about things. Like how I came to Equestria thanks to Twilights Spell going haywire, or becoming a prince of a land of ponies. Or even Cadance and Twilight. And all the ponies I had met up until now.

It made me think of just how lucky I was to be here, and even alive after what happened when I first arrived here.

I lifted my hand over to my shoulder and felt the scar that formed under my clothes. It was where I was hit by that spear that Unicorn threw at me. And the same to my lower side.

Mom told me that I was hit right in my kidney, which surprisingly a ponies anonymity was similar to a humans. Or at least in this world it was, just you know. They were ponies instead.

But after that fight I had Sliver Knight. He was the Captain of the Guards back then the one that gave me these scars, but has since been relieved of his position not long after the scene he and I caused in the cells.

But I heard he just too this as an early retirement and moved back to Manehatten or somewhere over there.

And since then the guards had really warmed up, well if that was even possible. They all acted the same and as Cadance put it they were golems. Which was funny I had to admit.

But there were still a few ponies in Canterlot that didn't like the fact that I was something they couldn't understand. I was a bipedal creature that could use magic in a way they couldn't. Which was weird even to me but I learned to control it and use it.

But those were just a few things my mind went through as the time went on.

I found myself in the park that Cadance and I would bring Twilight to. This place held some meaning to me also. It was where Twilight first called me her Big Brother which made me tear up a bit. And not to mention all the memories we made here.

I could help but smile at one time when Cadance and Twilight tried to make me do this dance with them. Let's just say it went horribly wrong and I will never do that dance again.

"Hey you." A voice called out.

I stopped and looked behind me to see a pony standing there. He was bigger than Cadance but a bit smaller than the Royal guards. And he was as high as my upper chest. He had a white coat and light cerulean eyes and a sapphire, bluish mane, and a few dark blue streaks in it. And his hoofs were a dark blue.

"Me?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, where are the other two that are usually with you?" He asked me.

In my head I thought was trying to pick a fight since only a few pony's had come to confront me when Cadance or Twilight were not with me.

"Why do you want to know," I asked him.

He just looked me up and down, "Because I want to. Is that a problem?" He said sounding a bit arrogant as he said it.

I just clenched my hands, "Depends, you looking to pick on them. Or are you looking for a fight." I said only to hear him laugh.

"You fight me?" He laughed again, "That might be funny if you could beat me."

I just sighed, "Well then. Only one way to find out!" I lunged forward and punched him right in the face and I grinned when I felt he it connect.

But he just smiled, "Was that supposed to hurt me?" He said in a joking manner.

I suddenly felt a bit of pain as I looked at my fist to see some blood coming out of my knuckles as a glowing barrier covered the pony's face.

"Something wrong? I thought you were going to beat me?" he said which only made me angrier as I began to absorb his barrier which he wasn't expecting since my fist really connected against his face and threw him on his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt you?" I asked as he stood back up and smiled.

"That's better. Now try this!" He shouted as another barrier sounded him only this time it began to expand before it shot out in every direction and hit me throwing me back skidding against the snowy ground.

I used my elbows to stop myself as I kicked up and landed on my feet.

I just looked at the pony as he was running towards me.

I wanted until he was close as he turned around and tried to buck me in the chest but I dodged to the side and rushed in and grabbed him in a sleeper hold and started to take some of his magic away.

But he just leaned his head forward and slammed it back against my face stunning me and giving him enough time to break out of my hold and he bucked me in the stomach knocking me down to my knees as he slammed his front hoof into my face knocking on my back.

"Remember this, no matter how strong you think you are. There is always somepony stronger then you." He said as I closed my eyes from the pain.

'_I won't lose. I can't lose like this.' _ I thought as I felt this spike of pain in my head.

"**How weak are you that you need me to come and win your battles for you Jake." ** A voice said to me as I opened my eyes to see everything around me lost its color and there before me stood me. Another person that looked just like me only, he had no color. He was completely gray and his eyes were red.

"Who are you?" I asked but he just laughed.

"**That's a stupid question to ask. I'm the you that is stronger and better then you will ever be." ** He said and he started to laugh and this cloud of red magic began to surround him before it shout towards me and began to engulf my entire body.

"**Be grateful, I can't stand to losing and this is the only time I will help you." **He said as I opened my eyes once again to see that everything was returned to normal. And this strange feeling of power entered my body.

I slow got up as the other pony looked back to see me moving, "You can still move. I must commend you for your valor but you still won't beat me." He said but I just glared at him.

"Says you." I said as he started to gather his magic to cast a spell but I wasn't going to let him.

I flared my magic that was inside me and used it to teleport myself behind him where I grabbed his horn and began to drain all the magic was going to use on me before I kicked him in his side which knocked him away.

"You're good, but like I said." He said picking himself up, "I'm not going to lose to you!" He said as his magic flared and he fired a beam of magic that was heading right for me but as it was I only lifted my right hand as the bracer began to glow as a rune appeared around me and began to spin in front of my hand before it opened up as the beam hit it only to be held in place as a barrier appeared around the runes.

The magic began to drop as the pony began panting as he fell to one to his knees and I did the same. I felt the magic I was once overflowing with disappear.

"I guess I was wrong. You're pretty strong after all." He said as he got up and walked over to me. He stopped in front of me and his horn began to glow but I felt to weak to do anything.

I closed my eyes waiting for whatever he was going to do to me but instead of pain, I felt my body being rejuvenated. I looked at the pony before he and he was smirking.

"I'm sorry about that, but it was the only way to find out for sure." He said as his magic began to surround him.

But this only made me confused, "Sure of what?" I asked him.

He just grinned again at me, "I heard that you were strong and I wanted to see just how strong I was." He said with this goofy grin on his face.

I just face palmed, "You wanted to see how strong you were, so you came and fought me." I asked him.

He just nodded.

"Well, that wasn't something I would of expected." I said standing up and brushing my clothes. They were covered in snow and were wet now.

"I have to say thou, that spell you used at the end was really strong to stand against my magic. I've been told that I'm pretty strong. And if you were able to block my attack like nothing then I still have a long way to go." He said as he held out a hoof to me.

"The names Shining Armor, and aside from making you fight me. I hope there are no hard feelings." He said.

I looked at his hoof before I took it, "Jake Muller." I thought for a moment, "Wait, isn't Shining Armor the name of Twilight's older brother?" I asked and his grin just grew.

"That would be me. It's nice to finally meet you Jake. And I hope that you can continue to take care of my sister in my stead while she is studying at the Castle."

"Sure. I think." I said still confused as to what had just conspired.

But needless to say, Shining Armor just wanted to test how strong he was. After our fight he explained to me that he always dreamed of being a Royal Knight one day and that he wanted to be the best of the best. Which is why he had fought me in the first place, because he had heard about how I was strong because to learn how to control my powers I needed to train them, which is where the Royal Guards Academy came into play.

Mom told the guards in train to help me train so I could learn to control my powers better which is what I did for a few months until I learned to control them.

But I thought about that other me that I saw in that other world, or was it all in my mind.

I decided to put it off until I could talk with Mom later.

But back to both Shining and me, I eventually forgave him since he only wanted to test his strength but I told him that the next time all he had to do was ask me the next time.

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you Jake but I have to be heading home now. Tell Twilight and Cadance I said hi for me. And lets spar again sometime." He said as he held his hoof out to me.

"You can count on it Shining." I said to him as I bumped my fist against his hoof, "Just make sure not to start a fight with me next time."

He just laughed and he nodded to me, "I won't. See ya Jake." He said as he started to trot away from me and I was there alone again.

"Man, this is one weird birthday." I said to myself as I stood up and looked around at what was the battle field both Shining and I caused well besides the small holes it was fine.

**(You can play __****Yiruma – If I Could See You Again - now)**

"I think it's about time I headed back home now." I looked towards the Castle and began my walk back.

As I was walking, snow started to fall which I enjoyed the sight of the snowflakes falling. I couldn't help but smile.

The sun was already setting and I missed Dinner so Mom was probably going to give me an earful since it wasn't the first time I had done this.

I got back and was about to walk into the castle gates when the guards stopped me from going inside.

"What's the matter?" I asked them.

"Her Majesty isn't happy about you messing Dinner and has told us that as punishment you are to spend the night outside." One of the guards said.

"You're joking right?" I said to them but one of them just held out a folded blanket to me.

"Her Majesty also said to give this to you when you arrived. She said that you should count yourself lucky that she doesn't ground you." He said and just stared at the blanket.

"Not cool." I said as I took the blanket and walked to the outer courtyard. There was a fire pit there so at least I would be warm.

When I got there I noticed one of the windows was left open to the dining hall. I thought it was my luck as I made my way over and climbed into the window and landed against the marble floors inside.

"Ahem."

I froze up as I slowly turned around to see Mom stand there as if she was waiting for me to come in through here.

"Um, I can explain." I said in a scared manner as she just looked at me with a serious look before she suddenly smiled and the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" I heard a chorus shout as I looked around to see a few of the ponies I knew all happy to see me. And a banner up behind them that said, "Happy 15th Birthday Jake!"

I just stared around me at the ponies that I have come to know and love here.

"Jake?" I heard Cadance's voice call to me.

I turned to my side and saw here standing there with a present floating in midair.

"Happy Birthday!" She said smiling at me.

I just took her gift in my hands and looked down at it. Something inside me began to swell up as a wave of emotions hit me.

"Jake? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" She asked me as I left tears coming down my cheeks.

I just wiped them away with my sleeve and smiled at her, "No, nothing wrong Cadance. Nothing at all." I said as she smiled at me knowing I was fine as other ponies came over to congratulate me.

It made me feel happy inside knowing that the little time I had been here, I had met so many ponies that accepted me. And this party alone was proof of it.

I will admit, I never had a Birthday party back on earth because my parents earlier were gone, or they just never bothered to remember.

But here, I was surrounded with nothing but love.

-Tbc

-**Apologizes if the chapter seemed somewhat rushed but I was getting sleepy towards the end but this make's two chapters in one week which is good in my book. But as always thank you for reading and if you liked it, how about leaving a review or comment on something you would like to see in a future chapter! And now, Shatters of a Reflection presents,**

**: Winter comes to an end but the thought of just who that person Jake saw in his mind still lingers on, but at the moment he has better matters to attend to as he begins something that he has been both looking forward to and dreading, School. What new things await him at the Royal Academy, what new friends, old friends, and new enemies? Next time Chapter 11: Welcome to Canterlot high." (Yes this is in honor of Equestria Girls - !)**


	11. Welcome to Canterlot High

_**Greeting once more everypony! 3ndless here with yet another chapter to please those that have liked and enjoyed my story so far! And I would like to just take a moment to thank everypony that has taken the time to read and like my story. And now like always here is the next installment of Shatters of a Reflection. **_

Chapter 11: Welcome to Canterlot High

As the last of the snow fell from the sky's I knew it was time for me to starting getting prepared for school. It wasn't exactly something I was looking forward to but I had been here for more than a year and thou I was 15, I still need to get a normal education as Mom put it.

And besides, she said it would be nice I was to make some more friends beside the mare-maids and the guard and I knew it would make her feel a lot better knowing I was meeting ponies my age.

But aside from all that, one thing that still lingered on my mind was that other me that I saw on my Birthday. He, whatever he was I figured was the one I was seeing in those nightmares I had. The one everypony was running from wasn't me but him.

And not to mention the power he had. It felt strong but it left me weak when I used it. But I went to Mom not long after and she used her magic to look through my mind which was a bit hard to do because of my power to absorb magic. I needed to be asleep for her to do so but even then she wasn't able to find anything wrong with me and just told me to not dwell on it.

I told her I wouldn't but it still crept its way into my thoughts every now and then.

But enough of that, I woke up like I did every other morning but instead of taking my time as I usually did. I noticed the clock on the wall and it said that it was just a little past 6:30.

I looked at it before I put my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes, "Just 5 more minutes." I said as I drifted of before I was awoken by the sound of pounding on my door.

I jolted up shaking my head out of the daze I was in "Huh?" I looked around and saw my door open as I sat there in my sleepy daze.

"Jake? What are you still doing here? You're supposed to meet me downstairs so we could head to school together." Cadance said as I sat there rubbing my eyes.

"I know, but its only 6:30. What's the rush?" I said yawning but she just face hoofed.

"Jake it's already past 7:30!" She shouted to me.

I looked up at my clock and what time did I see.

It said 7:36. And school started at 8.

I stared at the clock before I looked at Cadance who just raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" I shouted over and over again as I rushed out of my bed and ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on while I quickly brushed my teeth and stripped down as I jumped into the shower.

"Cold!" I shouted as the ice cold water hit me and I felt nothing but chills.

"Hurry up Jake!" I heard Cadance shout to me and I washed my hair and body before I jumped out of the shower and grabbed my towel and dried myself as I ran out of the bathroom when.

"Jake!" Cadance shouted at me as I looked at her and her face was completely red as she covered her face with her front hooves and I looked down to see that my lower half was barely covered by the towel.

I felt my face heat up, "I'm sorry!" I ran to my dresser and grabbed some clothes before I rushed back into the bathroom where I dressed up and went back out to see Cadance sitting on the ground looking away from me but I could see that she was clearly still flustered by what had just happened.

"Um, sorry about that Cadance, I didn't mean for that to happen." I said to her and she looked at me only to look away as she did.

"It's alright. But we should hurry before were late." She told me and I grabbed my bag and turned to her.

"Let's go." I said as we both left and rushed out the front of the castle doors and straight to the Academy.

And when we got there I finally got a good look at the same school that I had arrived a year ago.

"Something wrong Jake?" Cadance asked me as I stopped just outside the steps of the front entrance.

I looked at her before looking back at the school, "This is where it all began for me. This is the place where I arrived in Equestria. Heh, it's funny how I things ended up for me. Never thought I would be attending school again. I mean I still have a lot to learn but I never really liked it." I told her, and she knew the reason behind it.

She smiled at me and just turned to face me, "Well, let me be the first one to welcome you to Canterlot High." She said.

I just smirked to her, "Let's go."

Once inside I guess everything was already set for me to start attending since my classes and everything were set.

Mom apparently sent a notice ahead of time for me since as soon as I walked into the office they handed me my class and I was sent away.

I found the class thanks to Cadance being in the same one and when we walked in we barely made the school bell that rang as we got inside.

"Made it." I said as we entered the room and everypony who was in there had their eyes on me.

"Ah, you must be Jake. I was told that you would be joining us from now on." Said an older looking mare, she had a grey coat and a black mane. She wore a pair of glasses and had a scroll and feather pen as a cutie mark and wore a green tie around her neck.

"That would be me." I said to her.

She nodded, "Yes well, you may take a seat wherever you like just make sure that you are not late often. Tardiness is not something that I will tolerant." She said looking at me, "That goes double for you Ms. Cadenza. I would believe this would be your first and last warning." She said to Cadance who just agreed to not be late from now on.

I took my seat in the third row next to Cadance, which I noticed the seats around her were empty for some reason. But I left it for later as the lessons were beginning.

"Please open your books to Chapter 14…"

And with that school began.

-Lunch time-

"Man." I groaned out as Cadance was putting her papers away into her bag, "I don't remember school being this boring." I said making her giggled a bit.

"Maybe it would be better if you didn't sleep at the start of it all." She said to me and it was true. I had fallen asleep a bit after the first lesson began.

"When am I ever going to need to know how half the things she said? Most of it was things I already knew." I said remember back to my self-studies. I learned all these things a few months ago already.

"Besides that, come on. It's time for lunch." She said putting her bags over her back.

I gathered my things and we were about to leave when an older colt walked in and gave me one look before he shouted and walked right back into the door.

"Huh?" I looked at the shocked look on his face and something about him looked familiar to me for some reason.

He pointed a hoof to me and he stuttered out, "I-I-It's y-you!" he said suddenly as I remembered who he was and why I knew him.

He was the unicorn that I encountered when I first arrived.

"You're that Unicorn that was walking around the halls that night, aren't you?" I asked him and he only gulped as he stared at me.

"Y-yeah.! That was me. But what are you doing here! This is a school of only gifted unicorns. What are you are doing here." He asked in a not so happy tone that sounded like I wasn't allowed to be here.

"Well, I'm a student here now. Is that a problem?" I asked staring him down which seemed to work as she flinched back.

"N-no. Now I have a class to prepare for so if you'll excuse me." He said as she rushed out the door before I knew it.

"Well, not something I was expecting but ok." I shrugged it off as bad timing.

"Did something happen between you and Professor Light Jake?" Cadance asked me as she walked to my side.

"Remember that Unicorn I told you that found me when I first got here. That was him." I told her and she gasped.

"Wait, you don't mean that he was the one that were talking about do you?" She asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yup, I'm certain he was the one. I mean, why else would he react like that."

She had to agree, "That is true, but then again that would explain why he was to take a leave last year."

I looked at her, "A leave? What do you mean?"

"Professor Light had to be excused from teaching because he suffered from magical exhaustion. He was on leave for 3 months before he came back like nothing was wrong. But he wasn't the same. I guess it makes sense now."

I thought about it for a moment, 'Did I do that to him?' I thought when for a spilt seconds I heard someone laughing at me as the world turned gray around me and everypony froze.

"**That would be correct. After all you're the reason he was put in that state." **

I looked next to me to see the other me back again and leaning against the wall.

"Just who are you anyway!" I shouted at him.

He just laughed as his body broke apart into a cloud of smoke before he appeared in front of me.

"**That's a stupid question to ask when you already know the answer to it little Jaky." **And then he disappeared as everything around me began to return to normal.

"Damn it." I cursed out which didn't go unnoticed by Cadance.

"Is something wrong Jake?" She asked me.

I just shook my head, "No, at least I hope not. But let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." I told her which she just took the lead and showed me where the Cafeteria was.

I got a salad and some bread, along with a fresh apple from a noticeable farm called Apple Acres. They had them at the Palace too so I guessed they shipped them here too.

Cadance just got a Daisy sandwich and some French hay-fries.

We went and sat down at a table outside which was away from the crowded tables.

"Man, I remember back when I was in my world that lunch was the one thing I would forward to since it was a free meal." I said as we sat down.

"You told me that before." Cadance said as she started to eat her sandwich.

I dug in and started to eat mine food which was good but it wasn't anything like the Castle chefs food.

"Mì Amore Cadenza."

I looked up to see a group of unicorns walking over towards our table.

I saw Cadance sigh as she looked to see who it was, "What do you want Sunset." She said in a not so amused tone.

The lead pony had a light amber coat and a crimson mane with a yellow streak going right through it.

(_**I couldn't help but use Sunset Shimmer in this, but she in no way plays nothing more than a cameo in this fanfic. And just a reminder that this story doesn't tie into the real Canon storyline so I think it's alright if things are changed around a bit.) **_

I don't what it was about her but the way she carried herself and the two unicorns that followed her gave me the impression that she thought she was better. Which is was the feeling I got from most Canterlot Unicorns I met over the year.

"Oh, please forgive me Princess Cadenza. I didn't mean for this to sound rude but is that any way for somepony such as yours elf to speak?" She asked in a mocking way.

"Leave me alone Sunset. I really don't want to start this right now." Cadance said as she went back to eating her food.

Which didn't settle well with this mare since she lashed out with her magic and tried to grab Cadance's tray and take it but I waved my hand over it before she could do anything and drained the magic from it?

This clearly made her confused as she gained this look of confusion on her face.

"What happened?" She asked and I just grinned at Cadance who saw what I did, "How did you do that!" She ordered me.

I just looked at her with a lazy face and raised an eyebrow to her, "Huh? Did you say something?" I said to her but apparently she took that as an insult as she groaned out in frustration and stomped away with her two followers in tow.

"Thanks for that Jake." Cadance said as I watch Sunset disappear from sight.

"No problem. You know that I don't take kindly to bullies." I said since I could have done a lot worse to her if she had really done that to Cadance.

"Who was that away way? A friend of yours?"

She just sighed, "That was Sunset Shimmer. She isn't really a friend but just somepony that thinks she is better than others. She thinks of herself as the school Princess just because her father is on the board." Cadance said as she finished her food.

"Let me get that." I said taking her tray.

"Thanks."

I tossed the extra food and placed the trays in the holders above the trash cans, "But why was she coming over to bother you?" I asked, she just sighed again.

"Well, I'm not exactly one of the most popular mares in school." She said shyly.

"Wait really? I would have thought that if anything you were one of the most popular mares in school." I told her.

She smiled at that, "Thanks Jake, but I'm sure you noticed how others treat me here." She said flaring her wings out behind her.

Sometimes I forget that she is an Alicron too like Mom. They aren't exactly many of them around.

"Because you're different." I said to her which seems I was right, "Well, look at the bright side. You're not the only one different here." I said pointing my thumb at myself which got a chuckle from her.

"That's true. But you're even weirder then I am." She said making the both of us laugh.

The bell rang and lunch was over, "Come on, we have P.E next. I think you'll manage to stay awake in this class at least." She said as she got up.

I just smiled as I got my bag and followed her.

Maybe school wouldn't be that bad after all with Cadance here with me.

-Time Skip 6 months

And just like that six months had past right before my eyes.

I managed to finally see Shining Armor who was a part of the in training part of the royal Guards.

Surprisingly they had classes on campus too which meant I would be seeing him more often than I thought.

He over the past 6 months had become a close friend of mine.

We'd often skip some classes to go hang out somewhere or even to just get away.

I even learned that he had a bit of a hot streak going for him. He like he told be before was a very promising unicorn.

He specialized in making shield magic.

Not to mention he had a knack for fighting with some of the other ponies there.

Even I had a few every now and then. Some pony would come up saying just what was so special about me and me and my big mouth. I would end up saying something that set the pony off and I'm sure you can imagine how those ended.

But every time they thing they can beat me with magic but I mean come on. I literally absorb the stuff when I'm near it.

But every time I would get hurt or whoever I was fighting landed a lucky hit on me.

Cadance was there to help patch me up.

She would scold me for fighting. And even got on Shining's case when fought alongside me.

But she was always there with us.

The three of us had become the beat of friends and our little group was made.

It's funny how things turn out. But anyway, when it came to school work it wasn't as hard as I thought and it was simple enough for me to pass.

But when we had to start using magic, some of the ponies in the class would blame me that I was draining their energy which is why they couldn't do what they had to.

I was excused from a lot of lessons because of this.

But hey, I already know most of the stuff they were doing since I had Mom to show me how to control my magic. But I needed to gather it before I could even use it. And that alone was hard enough.

But that is pretty much what happened over the past. And with summer coming up it meant that it would be summer vacation.

I had already planned to do something for Cadance since it was going to be her birthday soon but what I didn't know.

But Mom was more than happy to lend me a helping hoof.

I had gotten a custom made golden laced necklace with a golden heart with a teal shaped heart gem on it. All in all it was worth every bit I spent on it and Mom even said she would love it.

But I had to hide from her which wasn't that hard to do but the anticipation was killing me inside.

"Jake are you ready for school yet?" I heard Cadance call from my door as I put my shirt on and grabbed my bag.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I answered her as I placed my bracer on and put my necklace around my neck, "Done."

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Cadance standing there tapping a hoof on the ground.

"I swear sometimes. You take longer than a mare to get ready." She joked as we walked down the halls towards the Castle entrance.

"I do not, if anypony takes long to get ready that would be you." I said poking at her side making her 'eep' at the sudden touch to which she smacked me in the back with her wing.

"What have I told you about do that to me!" she shouted as we exited the castle and started towards the Academy.

"Well, let's see, you told me to stop doing that but we both know that it won't." I told her with a grin on my face.

She just snorts as she turned to look away from me but at the same time I could make a smile out on her face.

"Let's just hurry to school. Today's field day so that means were spending the entire day outside!" She said sounding happy.

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot about that. Well at least this way I can catch some more Z's while outside." I said yawning but Cadance tapped me with her wing once again.

"Do that and you won't have any of the snacks I made for us to eat?" She said already knowing that I would do as she said since I loved to eat the snacks she made.

"Fine, I'll try and stay awake." I grumbled out.

Field day is a day that everyone has gym outside. Games like Hoofball which is kind of like Football, or even soccer and basketball. But there were also a few tests that you had to complete like a psychical so they could make sure you were healthy.

-Later on-

I put all my things inside my locker and changed into my gym clothes which were just shorts and a simple white shirt. I left my Necklace and Bracer inside my locker only because I didn't want to damage them.

"Jake!" I looked to see Shining waiting on the field with Cadance next to him.

"Hey Shining, you ready for today?" I asked him as he clapped his front hoofs together.

"Ready as I'll ever be pal. How about you?"

I just grinned at him, "I hope you like second place since I'm going to win this one." I joked with him but he and I had this little bet going on. The winner had to fork over their half of their snacks Cadance had made.

"Can I get everypony over by the track so we can start off." The gym teacher an Earth pony shouted out as we all went over to the track.

The first test was a 40 meter dash which Shining had won since by literally a second. But for the next test it was the hurdle and I was able to get more air time since I had longer legs then him. Making it a tie.

And for the last test it was a full on sprint to the finish line around the track. Everypony was tired already but me and Shining were ready.

"Alright, on your mark." The both of us got ready to run at a seconds notice, "Go!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger in the race gun and we were off.

….

"Ha-ha! And the winner once again is me!" Shining cheered as he looked just as winded as I was.

"You only won because I can't run as fast as you guys since I have two feet and not four." I said taking in deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was the reason I won. Anyway I believe that I have won the snacks for myself!" He said as Cadance hoofed over my snacks along with Shining's to him.

"Sweet!" He said as he started to scarf them down. It was Cadance's cupcakes which I loved. But fair is fair and I lost.

"Jake." I looked up to see Cadance smiling at me as she held out her Cupcake to me, "You can have mine." She said as she placed it in my hand.

"Huh? I can't take this Cadance it's yours." I said to her but she shook her head.

"It's alright; I've been trying to cut back on all the sweets I eat so you can have mine." She said as she just continued to smile at me.

I thought of something and I grabbed both sides of the cupcake and pulled it right down the middle breaking it in half, "Here, I'm sure you can sneak in half a cupcake. Besides, you look great already." I said as she just stared at me, "Take it." I told her making her slowly take it from my hand.

A smile crept onto her face as she looked at me, "Thanks Jake." She said as she started to eat the cupcake and I joined her.

"Jeez, get a room you two." Shining said breaking the silence, "I swear sometimes it makes me wonder why you two aren't married yet with how to act around each other." He as Cadance gained a blush that she buried her face in her hooves while I looked away as a blush was on my face too.

"It's not like that!"  
"It's not like that!"

I looked at Cadance as she did the same,

"We're not."  
"We're not."

We both looked away from each other.

"Together." I said finishing what we were going to both say.

"I think I'll be heading back now." Cadance said getting up and she ran off back to the locker room.

I glared at Shining who was just smiling at me, "What." I asked him in a slightly ticked off tone.

"Hey, hey don't give me that. Besides you know it's true. Cadance likes you Jake and don't pretend that you can't tell. I mean after all you two are always together with each other. Wither it's here at the Academy or at the Castle. Or even out around Canterlot! Anypony with eyes can see that you both like each other so why not just come out with it." He said.

I just sat there with a blank look on my face, "But it's complicated." I said to him.

"What, because she's a pony and you're not? Didn't you say once before during class that Love has no bounds? So why don't you just up and tell her. Because the more you wait the worse this is going to get. Because if you don't move in somepony else is going to come in and take her from you." He said making sense but it was complicated.

"You just don't get it Shining. Cadance is my best friend. My very first best friend I ever had. And I don't want to lose that." I told him.

"So basically you're afraid right?"

I nodded to him, "Man, why is it always me." I groaned out as I lay back on the ground.

Shining just laughed, "Because you my friend just have bad luck. Now come on, let's head back and get cleaned up." He said as I got up and we headed back to the lockers and got cleaned up.

Only thing was, when I opened my locker I noticed that I was off. I moved a few things before I came across a letter. I quickly opened it and read the contents inside before I slammed my locker closed scaring Shining who was changing next to me.

"What's wrong Jake?" He asked me.

I felt my anger growing inside me, "Nothing, but I need to go somewhere." I said as I walked out of the locker room with a letter crushed in my hand before it was burned by a red aura that formed around my fist.

Somepony stole my pendant and bracer and they told me where to find them. And when I did, they were going to wish they were never born.

-TBC

-_**Ah, writers block how I hate thee, but alas after re writing this chapter over and over again I found something to make it fit and now next time on Shatters of a Reflection, "Somepony stole from Jake and they left a letter telling him to come alone to the gym where they had his things. Only thing was Jake was not in the mood to be played with. And does Shining have a point with both Cadance and Jake?" next time: The Arrival. **_


	12. The Arrival

-_**I'm back!**_

Shatters of a Reflection Chapter 12: The Arrival

Anger is the best that I could describe how I felt right now. I rushed down the hallways not bothering to stop and apologize to the ponies I was bumping into.

'_As you probably noticed a few items of your belongings are missing. That would be because I had liberated them from you. Something of such beauty doesn't belong with trash such as yourself, but I am feeling generous and shall allow you this once chance to recover them that is if you're not scared. You will find me in the gym. Come alone.' _

That is what the letter said when I read it. Somepony had broken into my locker and stole something that I cherished more than anything.

They stole the Bracer and Necklace that Mom gave me for my last birthday. I wore then everyday ever since. And now, somepony took them from me.

I opened the doors which I heard a resounding crack but I paid no mind to it as I saw the gym doors ahead of me. I placed my hand on the door and pushed only to fell a pulse of magic rush through my arm as the doors were blasted open.

I should have felt bad, but for some reason it felt good.

I walked into the gym to see Sunset Shimmer standing of the other side of the gym with a grin on her face.

And around her neck and foreleg was my Pendant and my Bracer.

I felt my anger bottling up inside me, "What the hell are you doing stealing me things Sunset!" I shouted at her but she only continued to grin at me as I noticed her eyes shift to the side of me as I turned in time to see a hoof heading right for me.

But I wasn't fast enough to block or dodge it so it hit me right in the face but there was a force behind it which could only be magic.

I was knocked out from the hit and when I regained consciousness, it was dark, I tried to move but I wasn't able to my legs and arms felt tied together. I opened my eyes slowly to see a blur before me.

It was Sunset; she was admiring the bracer over her leg.

"You know, there is a story that goes with this here." She said holding out her hoof, "It once belonged to somepony dear to our loving and caring Princess." She said with some venom in her voice. She scowled as she looked at me.

"But thing I would like to know is how you came to possess it? I remember this being locked away in the royal archives. So why do you have it?" She asked.

I just starred at her. She was waiting for me to answer her. I looked to see that my legs were tied with some rope and my hands were tied behind me.

"It was a gift." I said answering her question.

She just frowned at this for some reason. "Lair! Something as important as this wouldn't be given away as a gift. Especially to something like you." She shouted, "Now tell me the truth, Why is it you have these." She said clearly not believing me.

"They were a given to me on my last birthday. From Celestia herself." I said but when I mentioned Celestia it only seemed to make her anger.

She grabbed hold of me with her magic and pulled me in closer to her but as she did something was off. I felt strange. Like something inside of me was taken from me. Wait, why can't I able to absorb her magic? I tried to do it but I felt this burning coming from my neck.

She smiled at my puzzled look, "I see you noticed." She stopped me and I noticed there was something around my neck, "This is a choker made to suppress the magic within ponies and it seems like it works perfectly on you." It was a collar of some kind of suppression magic.

"Why are you doing this Sunset?" I shouted at her but she only smiled as she dropped me down making me hit the ground on my side as she paced around me.

"Oh, it's quite simple really. I'm sure you heard that I was the Princess star pupil before that brat of a filly Twilight Sparkle came here."

I have heard rumors of that. Sunset Shimmer was a former student of Moms. But she wanted things to be done her way and wanted more then what Mom was teaching her. So she left and went to find what she wanted for herself.

But what did that have anything to do with this?

"I know, but that doesn't explain why you're doing this." I told her.

She just laughed, "That's right it doesn't, but if you want to know that badly I guess I should tell you. This," She held the bracer you to me, "is said to be special. How I don't know but it just is. And a long time ago, I asked Celestia if I could have it. But do you know what she told me? She told me that I wasn't strong enough to have them!" She shouted as she slammed her hooves into the ground with enough force that small cracks appeared under her hooves.

I saw something behind her. It was the shadow of a pony? It was just for a split second before it disappeared.

"So is that the reason you have me here tied up? Because I got something that you wanted?" I questioned her.

"Well there is that, and another reason. I just don't like you." She said with a smile on her face.

At least she was being truthful.

"So what are you planning to do with me?" I asked her.

She only tilted her head, "Whatever do you mean?" She asked pretending like she didn't know what I meant.

"I've dealt with enough bullies back where I come from to know when they want something." I said getting angry again as I glared at her, "You stole those because you wanted them, but you wanted me to come here didn't you." I told her and she just laughed in response.

"Well, I'm sure that they could answer that for me." She said as a door opened in came two familiar Ponies.

"Diamond Stone and Ember Flare." Just who I needed to see right now.

These two were Sunset's Followers and two colts that, well let's just say that I don't like them and they hate me. Ever since I first met them they were nothing more than Sunset's lackeys and bullies. They taunted me for being different and one time they pushed it the point that I had to put them in their place. The reason being is because they had cornered Cadance and were pushing her around.

So I made sure they wouldn't bother her again. But they were stubborn.

"Well looky here. Seems the little prince is awake now." Ember said as he walked over to me and planted a hoof down on my leg.

I grunted out from the growing pain as he applied more pressure on me.

"Hey, don't have all the fun on your own Ember." Diamond said as he came over and leaned down a bit to come face to face with me as she smiled before he slammed a hoof into my cheek and I was set to the ground.

My head was ringing from his hit and I winced at the sharp pain in my mouth but it was nothing I haven't felt before.

I spat out a small glob of blood that was in my mouth as the two colts just stood over me.

"Remember what you did to us freak?" Diamond said grabbing ahold of my hair with his magic and lifted me up, "You did this to me!" He said moving aside his mane to show a long scar on the side of his face he had covered up.

"You did this to me! You ruined my beautiful face!" He shouted as he slammed another hoof into the side of my head but I was held in place by his magic, "And now I think it's time for a little redemption." He said as he continued to slam his hoof into my face.

This went on for a few minutes. My face was burning and I felt that my nose was broken from him punching me.

He was panting as he punched me once more only his hold on me broke and I was sent to the ground where I was only able to groan out.

"Oh, we're not done just yet." Ember said as I opened my eyes to see him stalking closer.

"I'm sure you remember what you did to me correct?" He said.

I opened my mouth and mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

"What was that?" He asked me as she leaned in closer.

That's when I spat out a large wad of blood that had been gathering inside of me my mouth.

He gasped out as she quickly wiped the blood away as he lifted me into the air but my arms which hurt because they were behind me and it left me in a painful position.

"That was funny wasn't it? I am laughing on the inside!" He shouted at me as he bucked me in the stomach making me lose the air in my lungs.

I gasped out for breathe but he just slammed his rear hooves into me again and again. He did it five more times before he was breathing heavily and dropped me on the ground/

I was having trouble breathing, it hurt. That last one might have cracked a rib which was poking into my side.

I struggled to look up to see them smiling as they huffed out when Sunset came over to them.

"Now that you had your fun I think that it's time for us to make our leave." She said as she turned around and started to walk away.

'No!' I shouted in my head as I forced my body to more. The pain was intense but I wasn't going to let her get away with my things!

I managed to break my legs free from their hold as I pushed myself to get up. Once I was on my legs I looked at Sunset who had her back to me along with the other two.

I slowly began to move, and within a few steps I was in a full sprint towards them.

Diamond and Ember turned around when they heard me coming but it was too late, I had thrown myself forward and tackled Sunset to the ground just as she turned around to see me.

I couldn't use my hand to grab the Pendant so I bit down on the metal chain it was attached to and when I did the force of tackling her down and landing on the ground was enough to snap it.

But I felt blood inside of my mouth, I cut myself. But I had it, Mom's pendant.

"You freak!" I heard Sunset shout out as she lifted herself off the ground to show that some blood was coming out of her mouth. She must have hit her head against the floor when I tackled her, but she deserved it. "How dare you touch me?" She shouted as Ember and Diamond went to her side but she pushed them away from her as she wiped the blood of her face and glared at me.

I just got back up with the pendant still hanging out of my mouth. I needed to get out of here before things got worse, or break out of this binds and get this collar off of me.

I looked around and saw the same door that I guessed they brought me inside from.

But when I took that moment to figure out what I was going to do my body was lifted into the air and before I knew it I was slammed into the ground making me scream out in pain as I heard something cracking which was my ribs that were already broken.

I was in unbearable pain while the pendant skids across the ground and was stopped by Sunset's hoof.

"You made me do this freak." She lifted her hoof and I could watch as she slammed her hoof down and the sound of glass shattering echoed in my ears.

I watched helplessly as the pendant was smashed under her hoof. She lifted her hoof and noticed there was something inside of it.

"No…" I muttered out as she lifted the small paper into the air.

She smiled as she glanced over to me, "Well, let's see how you like to be hurt." She said showing me the paper.

It was a picture that Mom had placed inside of the Pendant after she had given it to me. It was of herself standing behind me, while Twilight was at my right and Cadance was on my left. And I was in the middle with a cake that said happy Birthday Jake on it.

She held it in front of me as she ripped it in half with her magic.

"This is a joke. They don't care for you, and you're a fool to think they love you. You're nothing more than a freak that needs to be sent back to whatever hole you climbed out of." She said as I lowered my head.

She was laughing, they were laughing at me. I felt her words burning into my head.

Tears poured out as I looked at the pieces of the photo on the ground.

I felt something inside of me breaking, like something wanted out.

I didn't notice the small trail of red smoke slowly forming a circle around me before it began to spread out across the room I was in.

"What is this?" Ember said but the other two had no idea.

"Whatever it is, it's coming from him."

"How? His magic has been sealed off?" I heard Sunset say but I just lifted my head and stared in the direction her voice came from.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw them freeze up. I was looking at them and I saw this glowing aura around their bodies but I didn't pay it any mind.

I felt my bottled up anger finally breaking out. But it felt good, like it belonged.

"You're going to regret doing that!" I shouted at them as I felt this amazing amount of magic pour out of my body.

A red pillar of magic surrounded me as the choker around my neck slowly disintegrated into nothingness, and the binds around my hands broke setting me free. I slowly stood up, the pain I once felt now gone from me.

I looked down at my hands as I saw the magic sparking out from them.

"What are you?" I heard Ember shouted at me.

I just looked at him and raised my hand as I felt a pulse of magic fly out of it and strike against his body sending him flying back.

I did the same thing to Diamond but he raised a barrier over him and Cadance who was taking a few steps backwards before she made a break for the door.

"You're not getting away!" I shouted as I raised both hands up as the magic around me burst out slamming against the barrier shattering it and sent Diamond to the ground skidding back.

"Leave me alone you monster!" Sunset shouted at me and I stopped for a moment.

'Monster?' I thought, and then a voice spoke to me.

'_**They think you're a monster Jake. You're not a monster. They are, they all are. They hate you, they don't love you. They only want to hurt you. Don't let them hurt you.' **_The voice told me, and I don't know why but I something told me not to trust the voice but when I looked at Ember and Diamond they both were staring at me, but something changed.

They started to change, my vision became darker before everything went black and before I knew it I was standing in some kind of broken world. Small islands of rock floating around the one I was on at the end was a large door.

Only the door itself had chains covering it. Like it was trying to keep someone from getting in, or something from getting out.

I walked closer to it and I noticed a thin line of red smoke coming from under the door. And suddenly I heard laughing around me.

I looked around but I saw no one.

"Who's there?" I shouted out but there was no reply.

I felt this chill run down my spine as I stopped and slowly turned around to see the other me standing there with his blood red eyes staring at me and this large smile on his face.

"_**It's my time." **_ He said as he slammed his hand on my chest and I was sent flying back slamming against the door as the chains began to glow as they surrounded my arms and legs binding me to the door.

"Who are you?" I shouted at him but he just floated over to me and smiled in my face.

"_**You should know the answer to that Jakey. I'm the you that you kept hidden away inside of you all this time. The real you, and now, I'm free.**_" He said as this light surrounded his body and he disappeared from in front of me and then I was looking at Ember and Diamond once more.

Only, I wasn't able to move or speak.

My hands lifted up as they came flying towards me. Both of them stopped by my hands grabbing their manes as my arms pulled them away from each other before they slammed them together over and over again.

I could only watch as the bloody scene happened before me.

'_**Don't worry; I'll make sure they all pay for tricking us.**_' I heard him say which was meant for me.

"No! Stop this!" I shouted but he just laughed.

'_**No can do, only one can be free at a time and I plan on making this last, so just sit tight and enjoy the slaughter.'**_

I pleaded for him to stop but it was no use. I was helplessly trapped inside my own body as someone, something was controlling me.

"Jake?"

No! I was screaming out at the top of my lungs but it was of no use, no matter out much I cried out she couldn't hear me.

Because there in the doorway stood the one pony I didn't want to see get hurt.

It was Cadance.

-TBC

~_**Well, just a little something to get you readers by school has begun for me but I will try to make some time to finish my stories, and just a little heads up you may not want to hear this but this Chapter marks the halfway point of this Fanfic. **_

_**Now next time on Shatters of a Reflection, "With Jake trapped inside his own body and this other possessing him. He is helpless as he is forced to watch the ones he loves get hurt at his hands." Next time, "Shadows"**_


	13. Shadows

_**The Epic Story Continues…Chapter 13 Shadows**_

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I thrashed around trying to break free of these chains that were holding me captive. "Stop it you bastard! Don't touch he-!" My entire body was stopped by a sharp pain as electricity shocked me, "Argh!" I screamed out as the shocking stopped by the pain remained.

"**Be quiet, you had your chance to be free and now. It's my turn. Now just sit back and enjoy how I ruin your entire life." **I heard my other laughing as the image of Cadance rushing over to myself appear before me.

(_**Not quite sure how I am supposed to write this part considering this is a Oc PoV so everything that is said to in 'Bold' text is said by Jake's Other self while Jakes will be in regular form. Everypony will be speaking to 'Other' thinking he is Jake himself, and Jake will be watching everything that happens in the Pov of his Other. Let's see how this turns out shall we?)**_

"Jake? Jake are you alright!" Cadance shouted as she rushed over to Other and was looking over all the damage done to my body. Even in this void or wherever this was, my body still showed the damage that had been dealt.

"**I'm fine, just sore right now, but why are you here?"** Other asked her.

Cadance just gave a confused and slightly flustered look on her face, "I was worried about you! Shining told me that you stormed out of the Locker rooms and disappeared! I only found you because I felt your magic being used. But that aside, who did this to you!" She said starting to worry over my wounds.

But Other just smiled at her, "**Don't worry, I can take more than just a beating from a couple of wanna be thugs. But I think I should lie down for a while." **He said and she nodded.

"I think so too. Let's head to the nurse mare's office to get you checked out." She gave Other another worried look before she turned around and started to walk away, but she looked back to see Other just standing there, "Are you coming?" She asked him and he nodded.

"**Right behind you."** He said but as Cadance turned around he slowly trekked behind her and reached out with his hands barely inches away from her neck.

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' I shouted out which the hands froze in place and stopped what they were going to do to her.

Time seemed to freeze as Other appeared in back in front of me as he flashed before me and slapped his hands around my neck choking me.

"**I would think before I do something stupid like that again Jake."** He said as he disappeared and time reverted back to normal on the outside.

"Hmm? Is something the matter Jake?" Cadance said looking back to see Other just standing right behind her with a pained look on his face as he was rubbing his neck.

"**No, nothing's wrong anymore." **He said as he continued to the door and opened it for her to walk through before a moaning and groaning was heard.

He waved his hand and two bodies were sent flying across the room slamming against the wall before they dropped unmoving against the floor.

'**Well, not the best but it's a start.' **I heard him say as he closed the door and followed Cadance to the Nurse Mare's office.

Throughout the entire walk I struggled against the chains trying to figure a way out of them but it was of no use. They were strong, stronger than I was.

"I need to get out of here. He's going to hurt them." I mumbled to myself.

"_Want to break free?"_ I heard someone say.

I looked up to see a person standing there, stand thing was whoever this person was they had a cloak which hid their body from me and a mask with a picture of a Trinity symbol on it. Only one side was pitch black while the other was a snow white and it was the same with the symbol.

"Who are you?" I asked the person who only seemed to glide across the floor and over to me.

"_Who am I? That is a good question indeed. I am the one that could help you escape that which binds you to this imprisonment, but I am also the one that could leave you trapped here helplessly watching as the world you know is broken before you." _

I listened to him and my anger was already being thrown over the limit, "If you can let me go then why don't you!" I shouted at him but he just chuckled.

"_Because, if you want to be free than it is not up to be but you." _He said pointing a finger at me, "_I cannot set you free unless you truly want to be free Jake Miller." _

"What do you mean if I want to be free?" I questioned him.

He just laughed, "_It is quite simply really, after all this is 'You're' mind after all. You alone are its master and you alone control what happens here." _He explained, "_But! You have lost yourself. So much to be done, so little time, humor me Jake. What is it you see around you hmm?" _He asked me.

I sighed and looked around, "Nothing, only broken bits of land or whatever those things are." But not that I notice it, the floating lands look as if they were broken apart. But why?

"_It would seem that you have seen what I see. Look beyond that which your eyes show you and see t for what it truly is Jake." _He said as I looked around once more and I thought about what I was looking for.

"Broken floating islands? They all look the same as the one I'm on." I paused and looked around before I noticed it, "Shattered Glass?" I said as the person clapped his hands.

"_Very good,"_ He said but as I looked around more, all of the floating islands had shattered glass on all of them but why is that?

"Ok, so that is what I was looking for but what are you trying to tell me?" I asked him.

He just laughed again, "_You see what I see, but can you see what it for what it is Jake? Think, we are within you mind, then this place would be?" _He stopped as I thought about it for a moment before the realization hit me like a sack of bricks.

"This place is my mind…but why is it so broken?" I asked him.

"_You did this to yourself Jake. Or should I say the other one that resided here did this to you." _

"What do you mean? My Other did this to my head?"

"_Yes and no young one. This,"_ He waved his hand around, "_Is the result of you coming into this world."_

"The result of me coming to this world?Do you mean this is because I came to Equestria?" I asked him and I saw his head nod.

"_This is the result of something foreign coming into a world where it should have never existed. Your mind it has been shattered. And from that he was born. He is all the hate, all the anger, all the resentment, everything and anything bad that has happened to you. He is the manifestation of all of that. He is not that different from you but at the same time he is more than just that._

"What? How is he more than all that?"

I looked at him wondering what he meant but he just shook his head, "_That is not for me to tell you Jake. You must find the answer for that yourself." _ He said as he lifted his hand and the chains around me began to glow before they broke into bits of dust and I fell to the ground.

I looked up at my hands and they were glowing in a light blue hue, I turned around and saw myself still trapped above only my eyes were closed and my body glowed in the same as my body right was.

I looked over to the cloaked person only to find a large mirror in his stead, "_If you wish to break free of this evil that controls you, then you must find that which gives you strength. Find your light young one and it shall set you free." _I heard the cloaked man whisper.

I took another look at the mirror, if it was in front of me it was for one reason. And I knew what it meant.

So without a moment's hesitation, I jumped straight into the mirror shattering it as I passed through it only to find I was falling down.

I watched as a light appeared below me as I fell. And as it got closer I saw light shine brighter blinding me as felt the ground beneath my feet.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar setting before me.

"I never thought I would be back here again." I said to myself as I looked around and saw the familiar looking one story house that haunted me for most of my life.

I was standing outside my house back on earth.

-Pov Change! **Third person (**_**please note that Other is evil yes, so everything he does from this point on Jake doesn't know since he is trying to break free of his imprisonment in his own mind. But As Other stated before, he want's Jake to suffer just like he has. I mean, he is the embodiment of every bad thing that has happened to Jake. And he was born from all of it so, I can understand why he wants Jake to suffer.) **_

"And that should just about do it." Said the nurse that had just finished wrapping Jake's arms and a part of his neck in bandages, "I really must ask that you take it easy from here on out. Don't need you coming in with bruises like these again. But I have to ask, how did you get them in the first place?" She asked Other who just thought for a moment.

"**Just another fight gone south, but they won't be brothering me again." **He said with a grin plastered on his face which for some reason sent a chill down the Nurse's spine.

"O-Oh! Is that so? Very well then, until next time Mr. Muller and hopefully the next time you won't be so hurt." She said as she went to putting the things she used away.

'**He's been quiet for some time now. Maybe he's given up on trying to break free.' **Other laughed to himself as he got up and went out the door.

Cadance had left for a moment to find Shining and hasn't returned yet, so Other thought why not go ahead and cause some Chaos?

He went out of the building only to find himself surrounded by a few Royal Guards that were stationed as guards for the Academy. Most of them were fresh out of training while more seasoned and distinguished Guards worked there as the job was simply.

"There he is! He's the one that attacked me and my two friends!" Other heard a mare cry out.

He looked beyond the Guards to see Sunset Shimmer standing behind them with a look of confidence on her face.

"Him? But you know who he is right?" One of the younger colts said with them all knowing who Jake was and his status. The Princess of the Sun herself stated that any action against him was as if doing it to her.

"It doesn't matter! He has to face the crime he committed! You say what he did to both Diamond and Ember Flare! He needs to be stopped!" She shouted and all the Guards gulped.

She had gathered them and shown them what happened in the room where she held Jake captive and tormented him. But she was trying to play the role of the victim here.

And Other wasn't going to be pushed around like his weaker self. He wasn't afraid to fight anyone.

"**You have some balls for thinking you can do what you did to me and try and get away with it Sunset. But there's something you forgot." **Other said to her as the Guards moved closer to him.

"And what is that Freak! You're going to be locked away in the deepest dungeon when we're through with you!" She said as the guards stopped a few feet away from him.

One of the older ones moved up and held out a choker, the very one that he had broken out of not too long ago. "Jake Muller, you are hereby under arrest for attacking and harming your fellow ponies, if you do not comply with what we say we will be forced to take you down. Just give it up son. There's nothing you can do to get out of this." He said truly believing what was told to them by Sunset.

But Other just stared at them before he lowered his head and a soft chuckle came from him before it blew into a full blown mad laughter.

"**You think that I will listen to you? I'm done taking orders from others. I do what I want from now on."** He said to the colt who just sighed.

"Take him!" He shouted as all the guards who were unicorns summoned their magic and lashed out towards Other binding his body in heavy magic, "You forced us to do this." He said as he neared Other and was about to place the choker around his neck when he was stopped.

"**Do you really think this weak ass excuse for a binding spell with hold me down?**" As a grin appeared on his face, "**Maybe I should remind you just who the fuck I am!**" Other shouted out as his body began to glow in a red hue as the magic around him began to break down and freed him.

"**Now,**" He said lifting his hand up to the older colt before his body was thrown back with enough force that he was sent skidding across the ground before he crashed into a tree breaking it in half.

The other colts just stared idly as the head of the Academies guard was thrown over thirty feet before he was stopped by a tree that was in his path and the tree gave way at the force of which he was thrown.

"**Anyone else what try and stop me?**" Other asked the colts as they turned to face him. Most of them had a look of fear on their faces while the rest wanted to get back at what he just did.

Other smirked as the Guards charged him in hopes that their numbers would beat him. But how sadly mistaken they were.

Other lifted his hands into the air as red smoke surrounded his hands before they seemed to rotate around his forearms. He waited until they were close to him before he slammed his hands into the ground creating a shockwave that shook the ground beneath them all and force behind the shockwave sent them flying away in a similar manner to the head Guard.

Sunset coughed as she slowly got back up only to see something that frightened her. All around her the ground formed a small crater while the bodies of the guards she had brought with her were scattered around the small crater. Some had small puddles of blood gathering under them while the others just lay unmoving.

"Wh-what are yo-ou?" She stuttered out as something was moving from within the cloud of dust that had been formed from whatever that was.

Two red eyes flashed open in the dust and were staring at right at her before they disappeared and reappeared right next to her.

She was lifted up by something grabbing her around the neck nearly choking her. She felt her energy being taken from her as she stared helplessly as Jake just glared at her before he reached down and ripped the bracer she had taken from him off her.

"**Even if you stole from my weaker self, this belongs to me. And that means you just struck out.**" Other said as he placed the bracer in his pocket before he lifted his free hand as it was surrounded by red misty magic and he pulled his hand back ready to end her but he was stopped as a blue shield appeared blocking his attack but only for a moment before it broke through but by then Sunset was gone from his hold.

"Jake! What do you think you're doing!" Cadance shouted at him.

Other looked over to see Shining standing next to Cadance who had Sunset in her hooves.

"**Why did you do that?**" Other said making the two new ponies confused.

"What are you talking about Jake?" Cadance said once more as she placed an unconscious Sunset down. She was about to move close to confront him when she was stopped my Shining Armors magic, "Shining! Let me go!" She said but he just shook his head and glared over at Jake.

"That's not Jake, Cadance." He said as she gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy or something? It's Jake for Celestia's sake!" She shouted at Shining but he didn't drop his shroud.

He shook his head never taking his eyes off of Jake, "No, just look at him. Even I can tell that isn't Jake. Whoever this pony is they are using his body." He said as Cadance looked over at Jake only to see what he meant now.

A shroud of red mist was floating around Jake's body while his eyes were different; they were a deep red now compared to their normal brown. And the more she stared at him, the more she saw what Shining meant. Whoever this was, it wasn't the Jake they knew.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Jake!" Shining shouted at the Jake impersonator.

Other just stared at the white and blue mane colt before he answered by opening his arms up, "**What are you talking about? I am Jake.**" He said with a sinister grin on his face.

"No you're not. I remember this magic. I felt this once before when I first fought against Jake. This isn't his magic, now tell me just who the buck you are!" Shining shouted not liking that somepony had taken control of his best friend's body.

Even Cadance was a bit taken back from Shining's outburst. She knew Shining and she had never seen him this anger before.

It was then that the Jake before them began to laugh, "**You are nothing but fools. I am Jake! I'm the one that had to suffer through every hardship we ever had to face! But I'm not weak like he is. No, I'm stronger, much stronger than he will ever be. And I won't let anyone, not even talking animals stop me from doing what I want."**" He said making them wonder.

"And just want is it you want to do?" Cadance asked Other.

He only smiled at her and said four simply words, "**To destroy you all!**" He shouted as his magic began to flare around his body creating a whirlwind around him as he laughed hysterically as the two ponies struggled to hold their own against the harsh winds.

"Jake, just what happened to you?" Cadance whispered to herself as Shining created a barrier around them to protect them from the growing winds.

-Tbc

_**The story is finally moving forward, but just what is in store for Jake as he transvers the inner secrets of his own mind, things come to light and Jake learns the true behind his Other, but will it be enough to free him from his imprisonment? Find out next time on Shatters of a Reflection Chapter 14: "Transparent Shadows." **_


End file.
